Una segunda oportunidad
by Misu Okashi
Summary: Ella le había dado una segunda oportunidad para todo, para cambiar, para ser alguien mejor, para recuperar su amabilidad, para recuperar su corazón, para amar incondicionalmente, para ser feliz...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Hola soy nueva en fanfiction y este es mi primer fic así que quiero resaltar algunas cosas:**_

_**Primero que nada este fic es mayor mente de Shaman King, le puse que es un Crossover porque más adelante aparecerán algunos personajes de Naruto, pero como ya dije aparecerán más adelante así que sólo les pido que tengan paciencia, otra cosa que me gustaría resaltar que también aparecerán personajes de Inuyasha.**_

_**Segundo en este fanfic habrá muchos spoilers del manga de Shaman King, así que están advertidos.**_

_**En fin gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews y no sean tan duros conmigo, apenas soy una principiante.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 Una presencia extraña<strong>

Durante la batalla de Yoh contra Fausto VIII mientras Silver y Anna observaban, una persona llego y se acercó a ellos, ambos la observaron y los ojos de Anna se abrieron con sorpresa.

Finalmente el encuentro término, Yoh calló de rodillas y comenzó a lamentarse, el había perdido el encuentro casi pierde sus sueños y su vida por no mencionar que por su culpa Manta estaba malherido, Manta estaba tendido en el suelo, el al igual que Yoh sangraba, sin embargo Yoh se quitó su chamarra y con ella intentó detener el sangrado de Manta y mientras lo intentaba aquella persona se acercó y dijo con voz sumamente apenada

- Lo siento llegue tarde- dijo al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a Manta y quitaba con suavidad la chamarra de Yoh, al ver esta acción Yoh reacciono violentamente pero la muchacha lo tranquilizo

- No te preocupes, no voy a hacerle daño- dijo con voz suave- después me encargare de ti- agrego al tiempo que de sus manos empezaban a emitir una luz rosada, ella posó sus manos en el estómago abierto de Manta y este comenzó a sanar, de repente Fausto se puso de pie, estaba furioso así que hizo una espectacular posesión de objetos con muchos esqueletos y se dispuso a atacar a Yoh, Anna y Silver se percataron de que no llegarían a tiempo para salvar a Yoh, pero entonces le enorme posesión de objetos con forma de esqueleto fue destruida por Len Tao

- No puedo permitir que te maten... Porque tu serás mi oponente en la próxima ronda- dijo Len, después se fue cabalgando en su caballo

La misteriosa muchacha se acercó a Yoh quien aún estaba tirado y repitió lo mismo que había hecho con Manta, acercó sus manos a donde estaba la herida y una luz rosada surgió de ellas, Yoh se empezó a relajar, sus facciones se relajaron y se quedo dormido.

- Hice todo lo que pude, ambos se salvarán pero será mejor que los llevemos cuanto antes a un hospital- dijo la muchacha, Silver y Anna asintieron y juntos los llevaron a un hospital...

Al día siguiente cuando Yoh despertó inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, tenía unos vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido antes de que se quedara dormido, recordaba haber visto un par de hermosos ojos azules como un cielo despejado de verano que lo miraban con ternura, algo asustado y desorientado observo la habitación en donde se encontraba, Anna estaba sentada en una silla junto a su cama pelando una manzana y viendo hacia afuera de la ventana estaba aquella chica de pelo azabache y ojos azules que le había salvado la vida, ella al percatarse de que era observada se volteó a verlo y en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió

- Me alegro de que hayas despertado- dijo la muchacha- yo soy...

- Ella es Rei Higurashi una de las sacerdotisas más fuertes que este mundo haya tenido- dijo Anna- mas te vale que la trates con respeto ¿escuchaste Yoh?

- Sí señora- dijo Yoh poniéndose rígido

- De acuerdo, y también quiero que le agradezcas a Rei ya que ella los salvo a Manta y a ti de morir, de no ser por ella los dos estarían muertos en este momento

- ¿Manta está bien?

- Si, el se encuentra bien, el esta en este mismo hospital en una habitación cercana y su madre y su hermana están con el- dijo Rei en tono tranquilo

- Es mi culpa que el este herido, todo esto es por mi culpa- dijo Yoh al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

En ese momento Manta irrumpió en la habitación y lo miro con una sonrisa, sin embargo Yoh no le devolvió la sonrisa, al contrario su rostro se ensombreció y comenzó a decirle cosas crueles a Manta entre ellas que no quería que siguiera siendo su amigo, las lágrimas asomaron por el rostro de Manta y la desesperanza se mostró en su rostro (eso fue algo que Rei no paso desapercibido) el se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la habitación, un momento después de que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo una solitaria lágrima resbalo por el rostro de Yoh

- No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a Manta después de todo el es tu gran amigo- dijo Anna con aparente frialdad

- Tenía que hacerlo si el sigue cerca de mi puede resultar herido en otra pelea- dijo Yoh con la cabeza gacha

- ¿Sólo por eso y le dijiste cosas tan crueles?- dijo Rei en tono enojado- sólo por eso destrozaste sus esperanzas

- No lo entiendes no quiero que el salga lastimado en otra pelea- dijo Yoh casi gritando

- Tu eres el que no entiende, Anna dijo que Manta es tu gran amigo por lo que asumo que el es tu mejor amigo y no sólo eso se que el es tu primer amigo humano, eso lo hace más especial, sí Manta te acompaña en las peleas que llevas a cabo eso significa que el esta dispuesto a arriesgarse con tal de brindarte su apoyo aunque eso signifique resultar herido, Manta es libre de elegir lo que quiera.

- Pero si tu no lo conoces como puedes decir todo eso

- Verás, no sólo soy una sacerdotisa, soy una okami- dijo Rei señalandose así misma

- Una okami- dijo Yoh con sorpresa

- Así es- contestó Anna- es por eso que es tan fuerte, es una youkai lobo y al mismo tiempo una sacerdotisa, por lo que posee ambos poderes, los demoniacos y los espirituales...

- Pero ese no es el punto al que quería llegar- dijo Rei- a lo que me refiero es el hecho de que sea una okami ha provocado el rechazo de mucha gente, por lo que se lo que es estar sola, y tu que tienes un amigo tan maravilloso le dices esas terribles cosas, sin embargo estoy segura de que el te perdonara- dijo Rei mientras sonreía y salía de la habitación, Yoh y Anna sólo se quedaron observando como se iba.

Rei se dirigió a la habitación de Manta donde sabía que lo encontraría, entro silenciosamente y lo encontró llorando, el al percatarse de que alguien había entrado abrió los ojos, se sorprendió mucho al verla

- ¿Quien eres?

- Mi nombre es Rei Higurashi

- ¡Tu estabas en la habitación de Yoh!- dijo Manta recordando haber visto a esa chica junto a la ventana cerca de Yoh y Anna- ¡y tu me salvaste la vida!

- Así es, verás en este momento no tengo mucho tiempo, mi hermana me esta esperando, pero te diré algo, Yoh no te odia, sólo te dijo todas esas cosas para que te alejarás de el, por que el no quiere que salgas herido en otra de sus peleas

- ¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡El es mi mejor amigo y siempre lo apoyare!

Rei sonrió

- Si realmente es así, entonces demuéstraselo

- Pero ¿cómo?

- No lo se pero me temo que ya se me término el tiempo- dijo Rei al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida de la habitación- Hasta pronto y suerte, estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

Después de decir esas palabras Rei se fue y Manta solo se quedo observando la puerta sorprendido

- Que muchacha tan misteriosa comentó


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo, este es el segundo capitulo de la historia y uno de los más largos que he escrito, gracias por leer y que lo disfruten ^^ (por cierto lo relatado al principio en el primer capitulo esta inspirado en el final del capitulo 46 del manga de Shaman King)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 Dos viajeras<strong>

Varios meses después...

Los seguidores de Hao se encaminaban hacia la Tribu Apache siguiendo a su líder cuando de repente a lo lejos alcanzaron a ver dos pequeñas figuras, al acercarse más se percataron de que eran dos niñas y ambas tenían el pelo negro, de repente parecieron percatarse de que alguien se encontraba a sus espaldas así que se voltearon y todos pudieron observar que ambas tenían los ojos azules y ambas eran muy hermosas;

Cuando los ojos café chocolate de Hao y los ojos azules de Rei se encontraron inmediatamente hubo una conexión que hizo que ninguno pudiera apartar la vista; Hao la analizo con la mirada y pudo sentir que ella tenía un espíritu fuerte.

- ¡Hey! Ustedes por que se encuentran dos niñas como ustedes solas por aquí ya casi va a anochecer ¿les gustaría acampar con nosotros?- pregunto Hao

- Nos encantaría- dijo alegremente Rei mientras que Naomi quien se había refugiado detrás de su hermana mayor se limitaba a asentir.

Y así sin más se unieron al grupo de Hao y los siguieron hasta que se detuvieron en un claro fue ahí donde Hao decidió que acamparían, rápida y eficientemente todos comenzaron a poner sus tiendas de campaña incluidas las hermanas Higurashi.

Más tarde todos estaban cenando cuando Kanna Bismarch se levantó señalando a Rei y dijo

- Sí ustedes van a estar con nosotros deben demostrar que son fuertes, ¿no es así señor Hao?

- Kanna tiene razón deben demostrarlo- dijo Hao mientras sus ojos se posaban en Rei

- De acuerdo, aunque nosotros solo estamos viajando temporalmente con ustedes, pero aún así yo peleare- dijo Rei despreocupadamente mientras se ponía de pie

- Entonces pelearemos ahí- dijo Kanna mientras señalaba un extenso espacio sin arboles que estaba junto a un río

- De acuerdo- dijo Rei con tono tranquilo

- Kanna considero que tu y tu equipo deberían pelear contra ella me gustaría ver cuánta fuerza tiene- dijo Hao

- De acuerdo señor Hao- dijo Kanna mientras asentía obedientemente- ¡Matilda! ¡Marion! ¡Vengan necesito su ayuda!

- ¡Allá vamos Kanna!- grito Matilda al tiempo que se acercaban al claro donde se había decidido que se llevaría a cabo la pelea y donde ya se encontraban frente a frente Kanna y Rei

- ¿Puedo pelear sin usar mi poder espiritual?- pregunto tímidamente Rei - estoy segura que puedo vencerlas sin usar ningún tipo de posesión.

- Puedes hacerlo si quieres pero te arrepentirás de tu decisión- dijo Kanna al tiempo que hacia la posesión de objetos con Ashcroft y este a su vez atacaba a Rei quien sólo hizo un simple movimiento con la mano, de ese movimiento el aire a su alrededor formo una especia de cuchillas de aire que atacaron a Ashcroft y prácticamente lo desarmaron y lanzaron lejos dejando a Kanna con una mirada sorprendida

- Ahora es mi turno de atacar- dijo Marion- Chuck ¡ataca!

Chuck comenzó a disparar contra Rei y ella lo único que hizo fue bajar el brazo y volverlo a subir, al hacer esa acción de la tierra surgió una especie de pared de tierra que le sirvió de escudo contra las balas y después ella hizo otro movimiento y la pared de tierra se movió y cayo encima del muñeco Chuck aplastandolo.

- ¡Que divertido!- dijo Rei con una sonrisa la cual hizo enojar aún más a sus oponentes

- ¡Ahora verás! ¡De esta no te vas a salvar!- grito Matilda- ¡Jack atacala sin piedad!

Para cuándo termino la frase Jack ya se dirigía corriendo hacia donde estaba Rei quien esta vez no lo detuvo, cuando Jack llego hasta donde ella se encontraba intentó lastimarla con su espada pero ella esquivó cada ataque con elegantes movimientos hasta que se acercaron mucho al río fue ahí cuando después de una serie de movimientos del agua surgió algo parecida a un lazo de agua que Rei utilizo como látigo contra Jack que al recibir un ataque tan fuerte no puedo mantenerse más en oversoul

- Señor Hao ¿nos permite ir a luchar contra ella? parece ser una buena contrincante.

- Esta bien Mohamed, todos pueden ir a luchar.

Y dicho eso la mayoría de los seguidores de Hao (los que se creyeron lo suficientemente fuerte) se dirigieron corriendo a donde se encontraban Rei y el equipo "Hana-Gumi", pronto la mayoría de los seguidores de Hao se encontraban rodeando a Rei quien a pesar de la situación seguía tranquila; justo antes de que todos atacarán a Rei, Naomi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea

- Hermana... Por favor ya deja de jugar, si sigues así harás que me preocupe, tengo miedo de que te lastimen

- Okey, no te preocupes Naomi ya entendí y acabare con esto ya- dijo Rei con tranquilidad- lo siento señores y señoras pero esto se acaba aquí

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que esto se acabo sí solo acaba de comenzar?

- Como ya dije esto se acabo- dijo Rei al tiempo que desaparecía y reaparecía detrás de Mohamed y le daba dos pequeños golpes en puntos específicos de la espalda que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para lastimarlo pero de algún modo el perdió el equilibrio y cayó para enfrente sin poderse mover lo único que se movía eran sus ojos que la miraban con sorpresa, luego Rei volvió a desaparecer y repitió el mismo proceso con todos los demás; observando detenidamente todos sus movimientos Hao se percató de que ella no desaparecía simplemente corría a una velocidad impresionante; en menos de cinco minutos todos los seguidores de Hao que habían querido enfrentarla estaban en el suelo inmóviles y Rei parada en el centro del claro estaba sonriente e intacta.

- Tengo que admitir que me impresionaste eres una gran luchadora

- Gracias

- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de devolver a mis hombres a la normalidad?

- Por supuesto

- Hermana si quieres yo puedo hacerlo

- Está bien, sólo no te sobre esfuerces Naomi

- No te preocupes no me sobre esforzare- dijo Naomi al tiempo que se inclinaba frente a Mohamed le daba dos pequeños golpecitos en diferentes partes de la espalda y el de inmediato recuperaba la movilidad y rápidamente se ponía de pie, ella repitió el proceso con los demás.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron de pie Kanna se acercó a Rei y la señalo al tiempo que le decía casi a gritos:

- ¿¡Quienes diablos son ustedes!?

- Mi nombre es Rei Higurashi y ella es mi hermana menor Naomi, ambas somos hijas de el general y líder de la tribu de los hombres lobo Koga y de la sacerdotisa Kagome

- Espera un momento- dijo Hao interrumpiendola- eso quiere decir que ustedes no son humanas ¿no es así?

- Exacto, veo que entendiste el mensaje, no somos humanas, somos youkais- dijo Rei con total naturalidad- para ser exactas somos okamis

-No te creo- dijo Marion- si lo que dices es verdad, demuéstralo

- De acuerdo te lo demostraré- dijo Rei al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir ya no eran de color azul sino que habían cambiado a rojo carmesí, ella sonrió y todos pudieron observar que sus colmillos habían crecido.

La mayoría de los ahí presentes retrocedieron sorprendidos, sin embargo como era de esperarse Hao se mantuvo en su lugar mirando con ojos curiosos a Rei quien le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos ya volvían a ser azules.

Más tarde esa noche...

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir a sus respectivas casas de campaña, era muy tarde sin embargo por alguna extraña razón Hao no podía dormir, así que se levantó y decidió que daría un pequeño paseo, así que salió de su tienda y comenzó a caminar, después de un rato de caminar escucho una hermosa voz que cantaba una linda canción

Siguiendo,la melodía el llegó hasta un claro del bosque desde donde se podía apreciar perfectamente la luna llena, y ahí en el centro del claro se encontraba Rei quien cantaba a la luna, se veía realmente hermosa con su vestido blanco y sus zapatillas negras y sin ese abrigo negro que normalmente casi la cubría completamente.

Hao escucho atentamente su canción, realmente era una buena canción y decía así:

Las flores con botones en primavera

Se reúnen con el sol de verano

Dentro de mi corazón

Espero fervientemente...

A qué llegue ese nuevo día

Incluso los días que cierro mis ventanas

Palpitando en mi corazón

La luz atraviesa las nubes

Una voz lejana me guía

Como sí sonriera, como sí cantará

El viento que hace eco

Alegría y tristeza

Tomando a los dos sigo adelante

Mi mano y la tuya

Se unen fuertemente

Cuando la canción término inmediatamente Rei se volteó y observo Hao quien a su vez continuaba observándola a ella

- ¿Te gusta cantarle a la luna?- pregunto Hao mirándole con incredulidad y a decir verdad algo burlón- creí que a los okamis les gustaba aullarle a la luna no cantarle

- A mi en lo personal me gusta más cantarle

- Tu voz es hermosa- dijo Hao casi sin pensar

Rei se volteó a verlo sonrojada y Hao sólo desvió la vista, ni el podía creer lo que había dicho así que para enmendar su error cambió de conversación rápidamente

- Hay algo raro en ti, lo presiento y no es que seas una demonio sino que es otra cosa

- Tienes razón, no soy normal yo... también puedo leer la mente

Hao se volteó a verla sorprendido

- Es quiere decir que tu también posees el Reishi

- Así es, sólo que mi Reishi aún no se ha salido fuera de control

- ¿Como puedes vivir así y seguir comportandote tan despreocupadamente sabiendo que algún día tu poder se saldrá de control y puedes volverte loca al ser atacada por los pensamientos de los demás?

- No puedo hacer nada así que yo casualmente disfruto de la vida- dijo Rei simplemente

- Sabes yo hace muchos años tuve un amigo demonio, su nombre era Ohachiyo

- Ohachiyo es un lindo nombre, realmente debió de ser un amigo muy querido para ti, tanto como para ponerle su nombre a Opacho

- ¿Como supiste eso?- dijo Hao en tono sorprendido

- Es que tu estabas pensando en eso, no olvides que yo también puedo leer tu mente- contesto Rei en tono divertido

- Cierto...- dijo Hao mientras miraba hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas, Rei hizo lo mismo y así en silencio contemplaron maravillados el hermoso cielo nocturno

Y así pasaron varios días o más bien dicho noches

Todas las noches después de cenar, cuando todos se iban a dormir Rei buscaba el mejor lugar (algo apartado del campamento y con buena vista hacia el cielo) para cantar, todas las noches ella cantaba una nueva canción mientras Hao la escuchaba atentamente, cuando ella terminaba de cantar siempre se sentaba junto a Hao y ambos comenzaban a hablar entretenidamente siempre hablaban de las mismas cosas pero era divertido y a Hao le gustaba, hacia ya mucho tiempo que el no se sentía de ese modo, tan feliz y relajado, pero cuando estaba con Rei parecía que el tiempo se detenía y volvía a sus días de infancia de su primera vida, donde aunque no tenía mucho dinero el era feliz, feliz de tener a un amigo cerca, feliz de tener a Ohachiyo, tal vez por el simple hecho de que Rei pensaba igual que Ohachiyo era la razón de que Hao se sintiera tan agusto con ella, pero no era sólo eso, Rei era una persona tan cálida, simple, amable, y además ella transmitía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, también era una persona maternal. Todas estas cosas hacían a Hao sentirse feliz con sólo estar a su lado, pero lo que el no sabía era que Rei también se sentía igual, ella también estaba feliz de poder estar con el, es más ella ya le había entregado su corazón...

Una noche mientras todas estaban cenando alrededor de una fogata Opacho comenzó a llorar y nadie sabía que hacer probablemente Opacho estaba enferma, Rei y Naomi intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y se pusieron en movimiento, Naomi acercó su mochila y de ella saco un aparato electrónico que parecía estar doblado, lo desdoblo y revelo una especie de piano que empezó a tocar con habilidad, cuando Rei escucho que Naomi ya estaba tocando comenzó a cantar un linda canción que iba así:

Dango,dango,dango,dango

Dango,dango,

gran familia Daikazoku

Dango,dango,dango,dango

Dango Daikazoku

gran familia dango

un travieso dango asado

y una dango suave de judías dulces

la luna de visión dango

es un poco de un tono soñador

un viejo dango con ojos estirados

los cuatrillizos dangos ensartados

poner todos juntos para hacer una familia de cien

el bebe dango siempre está en medio de felicidad

La vieja bola de masa entorna los ojos

los amigos dango se tomaron de las manos

Fundaran una Villa en el planeta dango

y sonrieran juntos

los conejos saludan con la mano

desde la gran luna

Toman todas las cosas alegres y tristes que los rodean

Al terminar la canción Opacho sonrió y aplaudió a las dos hermanas, los demás estaban sorprendidos, y Hao a decir verdad un poco celoso, desde que habían comenzado a viajar juntos y hasta ese momento las canciones de Rei sólo habían sido para el y ahora todos sus seguidores habían escuchado su hermosa voz eso era algo que lo ponía un poco molesto pero decidió que no era la gran cosa y se calmó, unos minutos después Opacho se acercó a el y le pregunto si le daba permiso de dormir con Rei y Naomi, Hao sonrió y asintió dándole así permiso de dormir con ellas, después de todo Opacho había sentido lo maternal que era Rei y por eso quería estar con ella después de todo su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y aunque Hao la crió con cariño, no se igualaba al cariño que podría brindarle Rei.

Más tarde Opacho quien ya se había puesto su pijama se encaminó a la casa de campaña de las dos hermanas y fue recibida por las dos; en cuanto entro se acomodó enmedio de una especie de cama donde dormían las hermanas Higurashi y empezó a quedarse dormida, Naomi se acostó junto a ella, pero Rei no lo hizo sino que salió de la tienda de campaña y se fue

- ¿A dónde va Rei?- pregunto Opacho

- No te preocupes por ella, le gusta dar pequeños paseos nocturnos- contesto Naomi

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

Al terminar su canción, como todas las noches Rei se sentó junto a Hao y comenzó a conversar con el, pero esta vez la plática fue totalmente diferente que de costumbre

- Hao... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Por que quieres destruir a todos los humanos?

- Como tu ya sabes esta es mi tercera vida, la razón por la que odió a los humanos es que en mi primera cuando yo era pequeño dijeron que mi madre era un zorro disfrazado de humano y la mataron, y a mi me maltrataban por ser el hijo de un "zorro", cuando mi madre fue asesinada yo me quede sólo, y poco después conocí a Ohaciyo y viví con el un corto tiempo pues un día uno de los discípulos del monje que mato a mi madre me vio hablando "sólo" y me acuso con el monje quien poco tiempo después intentó matarme pero no pudo ya que yo hice mi primer Over Soul con Ohachiyo y mate al monje pero también ese día perdí a Ohachiyo, unos años después fui acogido por un maestro Onomoji quien durante un exorcismo traiciono a su mejor discípulo, durante ese exorcismo me di cuenta de que sólo les estaba dando un espectáculo a un montón de cerdos que simplemente ignoraban la pobreza y el hambre, los maté, después me convertí en un maestro del Onmoyi y funde el clan Asakura, en ese entonces yo era una persona relativamente tranquila a la que le gustaba ayudar a los demás, pero me entere de que las personas que yo salvaba creían que yo era un monstruo y planeaban eliminarme, entonces mi Reishi se descontrolo y se podría decir que me volví un poco loco así que entré en le pelea de shamanes con el propósito de eliminar a los humanos, pero mi propia familia, la familia que yo había fundado me traiciono y asesino, 500 años después renací como un apache y fui vencido por uno de mis descendientes y mi mejor amigo Matamune, después de otros 500 años volví a renacer en la familia Asakura junto con mi gemelo Yoh, y ahora estoy aquí...- Hao hizo una pausa- en otras palabras odió a los humanos por matar a mi madre, y en tiempos de pobreza y hambre ignorar a los mas nescesitados además de odiar a sus salvadores y tratarnos como basura solo por poder ver fantasmas.

Rei se había quedado sin palabras, simplemente no encontraba que decir

- Y¿que hay de ti?- pregunto Hao - yo ya te conté mi historia ahora es tu turno de contar la tuya

Rei se sorprendió pero sabía que Hao tenía razón así que comenzó a contar

- Verás mi historia es un poco parecida a la tuya, cuando yo era niña, cerca de nuestro territorio había una pequeña aldea a veces mi mamá nos mandaba a mi y a mi hermana al templo que estaba en el pueblo, siempre que íbamos, la gente nos miraba extraño, nos señalaban, se alejaban de nosotras, un día cuando yo tenía siete años mis poderes demoniacos surgieron y se descontrolaron por lo que ataqué una pequeña tienda y pude haberla destruido pero sin embargo mi papá llego y me detuvo, esa fue la primera ves que se percataron de que éramos demonios, cuando algunos días después volvimos al pueblo parecía que los aldeanos estaban esperándonos, intente disculparme con los dueños de la tienda que yo había atacado sin embargo todos comenzaron a lanzarnos piedras mientras no gritaban insultos y nos llamaban "monstruos", nos hirieron de forma grave y nos abandonaron para que muriéramos, pero mi madre nos encontró y nos llevo de regreso a la tribu de los hombres lobo, pasó el tiempo y los aldeanos siguieron tratándonos igual o peor, en especial a mi...

- ¿Tu también los odias?

- No, para nada no les guardó rencor a esos aldeanos por que sí no hubiera sido por todo lo que me hicieron no sabría cual capaz soy de reponerme, todos su ataques sólo lograron volverme más fuerte, me volví mucho más inteligente y sabía, me hicieron entrenar más duro, en fin todo lo que esos aldeanos lograron fue hacer de mi una luchadora por lo tanto no los odio.

- Eso no tiene mucho sentido

Rei se encogió de hombros

- Tal ves no lo tenga, pero eso no importa mucho en este momento, ahora seguiré con mi historia...

- Por supuesto, continúa

- Poco tiempo después unos muchachos aparecieron en la aldea buscándonos a mi hermana y a mi, nuestra madre nos explico que ellos habían sido enviados por una amiga suya, ellos nos llevarían a la aldea de la hoja donde entrenaríamos con ninjas reales, ambas aceptamos y al día siguiente partimos rumbo a la aldea de la hoja donde pronto completamos nuestro entrenamiento y comenzamos a hacer misiones, hace dos semanas recibimos un mensaje de nuestra tribu, parece que unos viejos amigos de la tribu nos necesitaban, así que con el permiso de lady tsunade y de nuestros padres, viajamos a aquí, a Norte América y nos encaminamos a la tribu apache, supongo que ya sabes quienes nos llamaron aquí

- Fueron los Apaches

- Si, fueron ellos, parece que quieren que los ayudemos con el torneo de Shamanes

- Rei, ahora yo te tengo una pregunta

- Si, dime

- ¿Porqué siendo una shaman tan poderosa no participas en el torneo?

- No lo necesito, en el mundo sólo hay una cosa que deseo, esa es la única razón

- ¿No tienes ningún deseo?

- No, hasta ahora no he tenido ningún deseo tan grande como para motivarme a luchar que la pelea de Shamanes

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y observaron el cielo, después de unos cuantos minutos, Rei rompió el silencio y dijo

- Hao... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Si, por supuesto

- Cuando mi Reishi se descontrole ¿puedes detenerme?

- ¿Detenerte?

- Si, refiero que evites que se derramé sangre, porque tengo el presentimiento de que podrá ser como cuando mis poderes demoniacos surgieron, y te aseguro de que no fue nada lindo, no puedo diferenciar a un amigo de un enemigo y sólo quiero lastimar y matar, no quiero que eso se repita, así que por favor has lo que sea necesario para detenerme.

- De acuerdo, lo intentare

Los ojos de Rei brillaron y sonrió, con esa encantadora sonrisa que empezaba a gustarle a Hao, Rei se puso de pie, le deseo las buenas noches a Hao y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente al igual que todos los días los seguidores de Hao levantaron el campamento y se pusieron en marcha, después de unas horas de caminar ellos aún seguían su camino cuando de repente Hao capto un movimiento en unos arbustos y súbitamente un grupo de chicos todos exactamente iguales cayeron encima de Rei y Naomi, todos se sorprendieron pero luego todos los muchachos fueron lanzados violentamente hacia atrás y todos pudieron observar que las hermanas habían creado una especie de esfera hecha de aire que las había protegido y que ellas habían echo expandirse para así quitarse de encima a todos aquellos clones, aún en el airé los clones empezaron a desaparecer por el impacto que habían recibido, todos desaparecieron exepnto uno, que los demás sospecharon era el verdadero, cuando el muchacho cayó al suelo Hao escucho que Rei decía en un tono enojado

- Naruto... Se puede saber que haces aquí?- dijo Rei mientras caminaba hacia el muchacho rubio de nombre Naruto quien retrocedió asustado, pues Rei realmente se veía enojada

De repente alguien más salió de los arbustos

- ¡Naruto se puede saber que diablos hiciste!- dijo el recién llegado que era un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos inusualmente blancos

- Neji...- dijo Naomi un poco sorprendida

-Ya esta bien, quiero que los dos me explique que están haciendo aquí- dijo Rei en tono serio y con los brazos cruzados

- Necesitamos que vuelvan a la aldea, vinimos a llevárnoslas de regreso

Esas palabras hicieron enfadar un poco a Hao ¿quienes eran esos tipos que querían alejar a Rei de su lado?

- No vamos a volver, estamos aquí para cumplir una misión y no nos vamos a ir hasta cumplirla- dijo Rei seriamente, Hao se alegró, Rei no quería irse eso era bueno

- Rei ya deja de estar bromeando y vámonos, esto es serio perdieron su rastro, no tenemos idea de donde puede estar, pero sabemos que el te buscara y te pedirá que te unas a su grupo y conociéndote se que rechazaras su oferta- dijo Naruto

- No es ninguna broma, no iré con ustedes a ningún lugar y tienes razón rechazare su oferta

- Rei ¿porqué no te detienes? Sabes perfectamente que sí te encuentran te asesinaran, de verdad quieres eso, piensa en Naomi también pueden matarla por el simple hecho de estar contigo, además yo se que tu no serás capaz de matarlo después de todo el era tu amigo...- le dijo Naruto a Rei casi a gritos, de repente Rei levantó su mano izquierda y le dio una fuerte bofetada

Instantáneamente Hao y sus seguidores tuvieron el mismo pensamiento "ella posee la legendaria zurda"

Pero pronto ese pensamiento fue sustituido por otro más importante, alguien quería asesinar a Rei, Hao estaba sorprendido y deseaba saber quien era el maldito que planeaba hacer tal cosa, cuando lo encontrara el se encargaría de matarlo para así asegurar el bienestar de Rei.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder, de repente Rei se movió velozmente y se internó en el bosque

- ¡Rei! ¡No te vayas, aún tenemos que hablar!- grito Neji- diablos, ves lo que hiciste Naruto, habíamos quedado en decirles eso cuando estuviéramos de regreso- Neji suspiro y luego se volteó y observo a Hao y a sus seguidores- ¿ustedes podrían hacernos el favor de ayudarnos a encontrarla por favor?

- Esta bien, después de todo todavía tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Hao- todos dispersense y búsquenla

Dicho esto todos comenzaron una exhaustiva búsqueda, obviamente el primero en encontrarla fue Hao, la encontró en una colina completamente sola y sigilosamente se acercó a ella aunque sabía que ella ya se había percatado de su presencia.

- El nombre de la persona que quiere asesinarme es Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Rei respondiendo a la pregunta que Hao había formulado mentalmente- el antes era mi amigo pero nos traiciono, es algo que nunca voy a poder perdonarle- dijo Rei mientras cerraba los puños

- ¿Pero porqué quiere asesinarte?

- Hace poco nos enteramos de que el se volvió muy fuerte, tan fuerte que pudo vencer a su hermano mayor, pero no se conformó sólo con eso sino que lo asesinó, después supimos que el tenía un equipo y que este estaba conformado por personas sumamente fuertes e inmediatamente todos supimos que yo sería su siguiente objetivo, el quiere reclutarme, pero si me niego el hará todo lo posible por matarme

- Yo te protegeré- dijo Hao, ni siquiera lo pensó sólo lo dijo

- gracias...- dijo Rei al tiempo que se sonrojaba

- ... - Hao se quedo en silencio, no sabía que decir o hacer

- Sabes he decidido de que debo irme con Naruto y Neji

- ¡¿Qué?!- Hao se sobresaltó

- No te preocupes, sólo los convenceré de que vuelvan a la aldea y Naomi y yo seguiremos con nuestro viaje, además de todas maneras pronto tendríamos que separarnos, después de todo los apaches nos llamaron y nos dijeron donde esta la tribu, pero también mencionaron que no le dijéramos su ubicación a ninguno de los participantes así que no podemos seguir viajando juntos, aunque tu no necesitas que nadie te guíe, después de todo tu sabes perfectamente donde esta la tribu apache- dijo Rei

Hao se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón así que de mala manera asintió, después volvieron, reunieron a todos y les comunicaron que las dos hermanas se irían con aquellos ninjas; cuando ambas se estaban despidiendo de todos Opacho se acercó a las hermanas y les pidió una última canción, ambas aceptaron y de su mochila Naomi sacó un instrumento y comenzó a tocarlo mientras que Rei comenzó a cantar

Las estaciones siempre vienen y se van

¿Pero a donde van si no duran mucho?

El viento sopla hacia la ventana suavemente

Me invitó a viajar a un tierra lejana

Estaré fuera un poco

Así que no llores

Vamos a hacer una promesa de meñique

Que seguro nos volveremos a ver

Uno por uno, los pétalos de las flores

Dispersados y desaparecidos

En un lugar lejano

Vi muy bien los recuerdos difíciles desaparecer

**Y pensé que la gente se ve, se va y vuelven a verse**

**Es como un ciclo**

**Este tiempo que pase contigo**

**Ha sido un importante tesoro**

**Y nunca lo olvidare...**

Mientras Rei cantaba su mirada estaba fija en Opacho quien sonreía, pero Hao sabía que gran parte de la letra de la canción era para el...

Al finalizar la canción Naomi guardo su instrumento y junto con Rei se despidió de todos y le dio un beso en la frente a Opacho, después ambas hermanas se fueron, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Espero que les haya gustado y por cierto olvide mencionarles que durante todo el fanfic estaré usado diversas canciones y frases (Resalte en negritas lo que me pareció más importante y acorde a las historia)<span>_**

**_Y ustedes díganme que les pareció, malo, bueno, muy apresurado, incomprensible, raro, lo que ustedes crean conveniente pueden comentarlo, se acepta críticas constructivas y gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo a leer _**

**_Bye bye._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola de nuevo, aquí vengó otra vez con otro capitulo de la historia, este se podría decir que es un song-fic (creo) porque para este capitulo usé la canción Otsukimi Recital y también use gran parte de su letra. _**

**_Y para este capitulo también use el inicio del capitulo 92 del manga de Shaman King._**

**_En fin espero que disfruten el capitulo_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 Un pequeño niño triste<strong>

Varios días después de que Rei y Naomi se separan de el grupo de Hao...

El pequeño grupo de Yoh estaba descansando de su viaje mientras esperaban el regreso de HoroHoro quien se había quedado en un bosque, todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente en un restaurante familiar cuando de repente alguien hablo detrás de Yoh

- vaya, vaya, quien hubiera pensado que nos toparíamos con ustedes tan pronto

Yoh se volteó sorprendido

- ¡Rei! Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo has estado?- dijo alegremente

- Yo he estado muy bien, y por cierto te presento a mi hermana menor Naomi Higurashi

- M-mucho gusto- dijo Naomi tímidamente

- Mucho gusto Naomi, vaya realmente se nota que son hermanas- dijo Yoh

- ¡Esperen un momento!- gritó Len- se puede saber quienes son ustedes y por que Yoh parece conocerlas

- Si, jefe díganos quiénes son ellas- dijo Ryu ( quien se había sonrojado al verlas ya que las dos eran sumamente hermosas) hablando por el y por Lyserg (quien las observaba con ojos curiosos)

- Oh vaya, parece que no te acuerdas de mi Len Tao- dijo Rei

- Cierto Len tu estaba ahí

- ¡¿Cuándo?! Yoh te aseguro que no recuerdo haber visto nunca en mi vida a estas niñas

- De hecho yo acabo de conocer a Naomi, pero ya que insisten les contaré como es que conocí a Rei, verán el día de mi pelea con Fausto VIII cuando fui vencido, Manta había sido lastimado seriamente por Fausto, cuando yo intentaba detener el sangrado de su estómago fue cuando apareció Rei y comenzó a curarlo, fue entonces cuando Fausto me ataco por haberle roto las piernas al esqueleto de Eliza entonces tu (dijo refiriéndose a Len) llegaste y lo detuviste por que yo sería tu siguiente oponente, y después te fuiste, Rei se encargó de curarnos lo mas que pudo a Manta y a mi, también ayudo a Anna y a Silver a llevarnos al hospital y estuvo con nosotros, si no fuera por ella no me habría recuperado tan rápido...

- Espera un momento Yoh- pidió Len mientras recordaba cuando detuvo a Fausto, y era cierto recordaba haber visto de reojo a una persona de pelo negro y largo curando a Manta- ¡Eras tu!- dijo señalando a Rei

- Veo que por fin te acordaste de mi

- Bueno ahora voy a finalizar de contar mi historia- dijo Yoh- cundo le dije cosas muy malas a Manta Rei lo consoló y le sugirió que hiciera algo al respecto, después se fue y no la había vuelto a ver hasta ahora, por cierto Rei, Naomi les presento a Ryu, Lyserg, y aunque ya lo conoces a Len, todos estamos viajando juntos, también falta HoroHoro pero lo estamos esperando tal parece que está en un bosque cercano aquí.

Rei los observo a todos detenidamente hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Lyserg quien se puso nervioso.

- Tu corazón esta triste- dijo Rei con la mirada aún puesta en Lyserg quien se sorprendió

- Yo... Mi... Mi corazón no esta triste

- Tonterías, no puedes mentirme porque yo puedo leer tu mente- dijo Rei- así que aunque lo niegues yo sabré la verdad.

- Yo...

- No soporto ver a una persona triste- dijo Rei

- ¿Lo siento?- se disculpó Lyserg

- Eso no es suficiente, chicos ¿me lo prestan un rato?

- Pues sí...- dijo a Yoh con su habitual actitud relajada- creo que esta bien

Len solo asintió, Ryu iba a decir algo pero mejor se lo guardo

- Muy bien, Naomi ¿quieres venir con nosotros o prefieres quedarte aquí?- pregunto Rei

- Creo que me quedare aquí- dijo Naomi

- Okay, entonces les encargo a ustedes chicos que cuiden a mi hermana, cuidenla muy bien, porque si algo le llega a pasar ustedes se las verán conmigo

Todos pusieron cara de asustados y asintieron.

- De acuerdo entonces ¡vámonos!- dijo Rei al tiempo que tomaba a Lyserg de la mano

- ¡Espera aún no he terminado de comer!- dijo Lyserg intentando terminar rápidamente su comida

- No te preocupes por eso- dijo Rei al tiempo que prácticamente arrastraba a Lyserg fuera del restaurante, Lyserg sólo se quedo viendo su comida mientras se alejaba

Rei lo arrastro hasta la plaza donde lo soltó y el comenzó a sobarse su dolorida mano, "esta chica es realmente fuerte" pensó.

- Muy bien, ahora ¿a dónde iremos?

- No tengo idea

- ¡Ya se que vamos a hacer! Dime ¿aún tienes hambre?

- Si, después de todo no pude terminar de comer

- De acuerdo entonces vayamos a algún restaurante- dijo Rei alegremente volviéndolo a tomar de la mano y llevándolo a un restaurante cercano donde ella ordeno mucha comida, cuando se las dieron, Lyserg comenzó a comer con un hambre voraz, estaba muy nervioso y a decir verdad algo incómodo

- Oye...

- Mande- dijo Lyserg algo alterado pues recordó que Rei había dicho que podía leer su mente

-¿Podrías contarme lo que te sucede?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que sí me contarías la razón por la que estas triste

- De acuerdo- dijo Lyserg suspirando- verás hace algunos años salí a buscar la llave de la jaula donde estaba Morphine ya que sería mi regalo de cumpleaños, y la encontré, pero cuando volví a mi casa la encontré en llamas y a mis padres muertos, y puede ver a su asesino, un niño con una capa de estrellas, estaba en shock por eso lo único que pude hacer fue gritarle al niño por qué había hecho eso, luego el se fue como sí nada, soy débil, aquella vez debí haber intentado algo, pero no hice nada y aún ahora soy muy débil comparado con el- dijo Lyserg con el rostro ensombrecido

Leyendo su mente Rei se había dado cuenta de que Lyserg no había querido decirle el nombre del asesino de sus padres para no involucrarla, así que no se lo pregunto.

- No importa lo que haga, probablemente va a ser inútil- dijo Lyserg aún con el rostro ensombrecido

Rei sabía que palabras como "no te des por vencido" sin duda no eran suficientes, ese niño realmente necesitaba que alguien lo animara

- ¡En ese caso tienes que mantener el ánimo o sino serás deslumbrado por el mañana también!- dijo Rei con energías renovadas, mientras tomaba a Lyserg de las manos- en verdad estoy preocupada por ti

- Para un cobarde como yo, estoy seguro que es inútil

- Pero yo creo porque eres tu, puedo sentir un gran potencial en ti, entonces ¿por qué no mirar hacia adelante?

Después de eso Rei se llevo a Lyserg a un lugar lleno de videojuegos donde le ganó en casi todos, luego compraron un helado, cuando iban caminando por un sendero que llevaba a un parque de repente Lyserg se detuvo

- Rei deja de hacer esto por favor, no creo que puedas animarme con sólo esto, de hecho como te dije antes es inútil, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo

- no lo haré, en momentos que no haya más esperanza, yo apoyare tu corazón, me gusta ayudar a las personas, los apoyare a todos ustedes (dijo refiriéndose a todos los amigos de Yoh)

- Yo preferiría...

- Eso no es una opción- dijo Rei quien había estado caminando por delante y en es momento se volteó a verlo- hey, vamos a avanzar juntos ¿Okay?- dijo al tiempo que le extendía su mano- ¡destruye ese estar sólo, vamos!

Lyserg la observo un momento, luego sonrió y se dispuso a tomar su mano, cuando de repente los dos escucharon un maullido, Rei se volteó inmediatamente y se puso en cuclillas para acariciar a un pequeño gato gris que se había acercado a ella, esa escena le recordó a Lyserg a su madre, la madre de Lyserg también adoraba a los gatos, y fue entonces cuando el se percató de que había algo extrañamente maternal en Rei, tal ves por eso el le había contado su historia.

Unos minutos después ambos se sentaron en una banca y fue entonces cuando Lyserg dijo

- Aún no entiendo que esta pasando

- ¡Tienes que esforzarte mas, o sino tus memorias desaparecerán en el ayer!- fue todo lo que dijo Rei por respuesta mientras tomaba una vez más a Lyserg de la mano y corrieron juntos por la ciudad sin duda en contra de su voluntad.

Y corrieron hasta llegar al parque y justo cuando llegaron la luz del sol comenzó a desaparecer y en ese instante una lágrima silenciosa resbalo por el rostro de Lyserg y después desapareció, pero inmediatamente fue reemplazada por mas lágrimas nuevas.

- Este pequeño mundo cruel te mostró sus enormes colmillos cuando tu aún eras demasiado joven- dijo Rei

- ¡Yo quería que estuviéramos juntos!- dijo Lyserg (refieriendose a sus padres) mientras las lágrimas aún resbalaban por sus mejillas

Rei pudo sentir como el espíritu de Lyserg se comenzaba a deprimir y comprendió que sus pequeñas palabras no le llegarían en absoluto

- Quiero ser tu apoyo, quiero ayudarte ¡por favor déjame hacerlo!- dijo Rei y después se quedo en silencio.

Después de un momento de silencio Rei levantó la vista y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, ella tomo a Lyserg de la mano y el se quedo observando sorprendido sus ojos

- Yo creo porque eres tu- dijo Rei dejando salir su voz sería- ¡definitivamente no esta todo perdido! ¡Si lo deseas podrán encontrarse de nuevo!- dijo al tiempo que mostraba una radiante sonrisa

Lyserg la observo sorprendido y una última lágrima cayo por su rostro, después el se dio la vuelta subió la cabeza y grito

- Tienes razón ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡Algún día los veré de nuevo y ellos estarán orgullosos de mi!- grito Lyserg a la lejana luna

-... Eso fue un poco genial supongo- dijo Rei mientras sonreía una vez más (sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad)

En ese momento Yoh, sus amigos y Naomi salieron de entré los arbustos aplaudiendo, ellos habían estado siguiéndolos todo el día ya que Naomi les había explicado porque Rei se había llevado a Lyserg, así que todos habían decidido seguirlos, Rei había sabido todo el tiempo que ellos los seguían pero había decidido no hacer nada después de todo no tenía ningún problema con que los siguieran, sin embargo Lyserg si que se sorprendió; Yoh se acercó a Lyserg y le puso una mano en el hombro

- Bien hecho- dijo

Mientras tanto con lágrimas en los ojos Ryu se arrodilló en frente de Rei y le dijo

- ¡Muchas gracias por haber curado a nuestro pequeño Lyserg!

- Pero Ryu- dijo Rei con un gotita estilo anime- el no estaba enfermo solo estaba triste

- ¡Pero tu lo curaste de su tristeza!- dijo Ryu

- Bueno, bueno chicos, ya es tarde ¿porque no volvemos al hotel donde no estamos hospedando?- dijo Yoh- oh y por cierto ¿donde se están quedando chicas?

- En ningún lado, de hecho acabamos de llegar hoy- dijo Naomi encogiendose de hombros

- Pienso que deberíamos ayudarlas a encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche- dijo Len

- Tienes razón- dijo Yoh

- Tenemos que ver si tienen habitaciones disponibles en el hotel

- Chicos no se preocupen por nosotros, de verdad estamos bien- dijo Rei

- Ustedes ayudaron a uno de nuestros amigos así que ahora nos corresponde ayudarlas

- Bueno...- dijeron al unísono las dos hermanas dándose por vencidas

- Okay, entonces vámonos de una vez

- De acuerdo

Y así todos se encaminaron hacia el hotel, cuando Rei se apartó de su lado, Lyserg se quedo observando su mano y en un acto inconsciente extendió el brazo y la tomo de la mano, ella se volteó sorprendida y el se sonrojó violentamente al percatarse de que no sólo ella lo observaba sino que todos tenían puesta su atención en el y en lo que había hecho, así que se soltó, pero ella con una expresión divertida lo volvió a tomar de la mano y enérgicamente dijo

- Muy bien vamos hacia allá (refiriéndose al hotel)- dijo Rei al tiempo que con una sonrisa divertida arrastraba a Lyserg, los demás sólo los observaron con expresiones divertidas y juntos se encaminaron al hotel.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y por cierto las canciones que use en el capitulo anterior se llaman: la primera la pueden buscar como canción de Kobato, la segunda se llama Dango Daikazoku y la tercera Hana Tegami<strong>_

_**Gracias por leer y nos estaremos viendo en los próximos capitulos**_

_**Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aquí estoy de nuevo molestando, pero en fin a lo que viene es a divertirles que este capitulo contiene grandes spoilers del manga, no les digo que capitulo porque sinceramente no recuerdo, pero ya están advertidos, recuerden el que avisa no es traidor._**

**_En fin que lo disfruten_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 Ella no te culpa de nada<strong>

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron y al igual que el día anterior fueron a esperar a HoroHoro a un restaurante familiar cerca de la entrada del pueblo, todo parecía igual a excepción de que ahora Rei y Naomi también estaban ahí ya que habían pasado la noche en el hotel y no habían continuado con su camino, además de que les daba curiosidad y querían conocer a HoroHoro, después de aproximadamente una hora de espera a lo lejos se alcanzo a ver ese conocido pelo azul y unos minutos después apareció HoroHoro, entro en el restaurante y se paró en frente de la mesa donde estaban sus amigos

- ¡Hey!- dijo levantando el dedo pulgar y de forma alegre

Ese pequeño gesto y esa palabra desataron el enojo de la mayoría de sus compañeros quienes de puro enojo tiraron la mesa y comenzaron a decir

- ¡HoroHoro!- dijo Yoh alegremente

- ¡¿Que quieres decir con "Hey"?!- dijo Ryu enojado

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Dónde Estabas?!- dijo Len furioso

- ¡Lo siento de verás que lo siento! Tuve que ordenar un poco mis pensamientos, pero tengo intención de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Entonces ¿por dónde se va hacia la aldea apache?- dijo HoroHoro de forma animada

- Klup!- dijo Kororo

Todos se quedaron en silencio...

- Vaya, vaya así que tu eres el famoso HoroHoro del que tanto nos han hablado- dijo Rei cortando el silencio y observando a HoroHoro con curiosidad

- Si, soy yo- dijo HoroHoro al tiempo que se volteaba y observaba a Rei, en el momento que la vio el sintió el extraño impulso de arrodillarse ante ella, no sabía por que pero algo le decía que debía respetarla y obedecerla

Rei recibió todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, ella también se había percatado de que había algo extraño ahí y pudo percibir que Naomi también se había dado cuenta, las dos hermanas intercambiaron una mirada

- Chicos... ¿Nos podrían permitir estar un momento a solas con el?- pregunto Naomi

- Por supuesto ¿acaso su corazón esta triste?- pregunto Yoh

- Si, algo así- contesto Rei

- Entonces esta bien, descuida HoroHoro ellas se encargarán de ayudarte

- Bueno si tu lo dices Yoh creo que esta bien, pero tengo una pregunta ¿quienes son ellas?

- Ellas son Rei y Naomi Higurashi son hermanas mellizas y ambas son sacerdotisas- contesto Yoh- mas tarde te lo contare todo ahora ve con ellas y seguro que te sentirás mejor

HoroHoro siguió a las hermanas cuando salieron de el restaurante, al salir Rei se volteó rápidamente y dijo

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Pero si tu ya lo sabes mi nombre es HoroHoro

- ¡No me mientas! Ese no es tu verdadero nombre, para nosotros es obvio que ese es sólo un apodo

El rostro de HoroHoro se ensombreció y comprendió que de alguna manera ellas lo habían descubierto

- Esta bien se los diré, mi verdadero nombre es Horokeu Usui

- Horokeu significa lobo ¿no es así?

- Si, pero eso no importa, ustedes no lo entienden ese es el nombre de un bastardo que asesino a la única chica que ha amado- dijo con furia apretando los puños

Una expresión de compasión asomó por el rostro de Naomi y aunque Rei también estaba experimentando el mismo sentimiento no lo demostró

- No, tu eres el que no entiende, tu nombre significa lobo y puedo sentir tu espíritu, también es como el de un lobo, nosotras somos okamis...

- Okamis eso quiere decir que ustedes son demonios lobo

- Si, y tu tienes las cualidades de uno de nosotros es por eso que hace un momento tuviste esa sensación de reconocimiento y no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie sobre tu verdadero nombre eso es algo que sólo tu puedes hacer, ahora eres uno de nosotros y tranquilo- dijo Rei al tiempo que tomaba su mano- Damuko no te culpa de nada y Aporo ahora es libre y feliz, así que ya no estés triste ambos están bien además tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste para salvarlos además como ya dijimos ahora eres uno de nosotros y te apoyaremos y ayudaremos- dijo Rei con una encantadora sonrisa

Los ojos de HoroHoro se abrieron con sorpresa

- ¿Cómo supiste que ese era su nombre?

- Debemos regresar con los demás o sino se preocuparan además no queremos retrasarlos más- dijo Rei evadiendo la pregunta

Y sin decir una palabra más volvieron a donde estaban Yoh y sus amigos

- Vaya, parece que volvieron rápido- dijo Yoh- ¿ya te sientes mejor HoroHoro?

De algún modo HoroHoro si que se sentía bien, al saber que Damuko lo perdonaba y no lo culpaba de nada y que Aporo ahora era libre, aunque aún no entendía bien a lo que se habían referido las mellizas sin embargo por ahora no importaba

- Si, ya me siento mejor

- Creo que llego la hora de que nos separemos- dijo Rei

- Chicas ¿puedo preguntarles algo?- dijo Len

- Por supuesto- contesto Naomi

- ¿A donde van a ir a partir de aquí?- dijo Len

- A la Tribu Apache- contesto Rei

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos al unísono

- Así es, nosotros vamos a la Tribu Apache al igual que ustedes, pero nuestro propósito es diferente- dijo Rei

- ¿Que quieren decir con que su propósito es diferente?- pregunto Lyserg

- Verán fueron los apaches quienes nos llamaron para que viniéramos aquí, ellos quieren que nosotros los ayudemos con el torneo de Shamanes y para eso nos dijeron la ubicación exacta de la aldea apache, pero también nos dieron la orden de que sí en el camino nos encontrábamos con algún participante no le dijéramos la ubicación, es por eso que debemos separarnos en este punto, pero estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver- dijo Rei

- Esperen, Rei, Naomi sólo contesten una última pregunta- dijo Lyserg

- De acuerdo ¿que necesitas saber?- dijo Naomi al tiempo que ella y Rei recogían sus cosas y se preparaban para irse

- ¿estamos cerca de la Tribu Apache?

- Si - contesto Rei- están muy cerca, de hecho si se dan prisa puede que lleguen hoy mismo

- Gracias

- No fue nada y hasta fue divertido pasar tiempo con ustedes y como dije nos veremos muy pronto en la Tribu Apache, lo digo porque estoy segura de que llegarán, adiós chicos- dijo Rei al tiempo que se ponía en marcha junto con su hermana.

Cuando los chicos siguieron el camino por donde se habían ido las mellizas esperaban encontrárselas, sin embargo no había rastro de ellas, parecía que habían desaparecido, en el lugar solo había hojas desparramadas.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Se que este capitulo es corto pero la imaginación no me alcanzo para mas, gracias por leer y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. ^-^<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola otra vez, al igual que el capitulo anterior esté también es un poco corto, discúlpenme por eso, pero de verdad que no se me ocurrió nada más para hacer este capitulo más largo, en fin espero que lo disfruten_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 Una pequeña fiesta <strong>

Ya en la Aldea Apache...

Ese mismo día Yoh y sus amigos lograron llegar a la Aldea Apache y comenzaron a recorrerla, ahí se encontraron con Anna y después conocieron a Chocolove y casi inmediatamente Len lo eligió en su equipo y después se fue a seguir curioseando la Aldea, los demás siguieron caminando. Varios días después Yoh y su equipo acompañados por Manta recorrían una de las estrechas calles de la aldea, de repente se detuvieron en seco al ver varios anuncios pegados en las paredes, que anunciaban que esa noche los apaches harían una fiesta para festejar el inicio de la pelea de Shamanes, dado que ese era el último día del plazo de tres meses que les habían dado a los participantes para llegar a la Aldea Apache, los ojos de todos brillaron, después de casi tres meses de entrenamiento sería bueno hacer algo diferente y divertido, pero había un pequeño problema...

- ¡Tengo que pedirle permiso a Anna!- dijo Yoh al tiempo que arrancaba el afiche de la pared y salía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde el sabia que se encontraba Anna

"El tiene razón" pensaron todos y salieron corriendo detrás de el

- ¡Anna!- grito Yoh al tiempo que entraba al cuarto de Anna donde ella estaba viendo la televisión

- ¿Que quieres Yoh?- dijo a modo de respuesta

- Anna por favor danos permiso para ir a esta fiesta esta noche- dijo Yoh mostrándole el afiche

Anna comenzó a leerlo y después de terminar asintió afirmativamente, todos se alegraron

- Pero...- dijo Anna- con una condición , yo también voy a ir

- Eso es genial Anna- dijo Yoh entusiasmado- de todos modos yo no planeaba ir sin ti

Y sin decir nada más todos se comenzaron a arreglarse para la fiesta y unas horas después todos listos se dirigieron al lugar indicado por el afiche, al llegar se encontraron con el equipo de Len, el lugar estaba muy lleno de Shamanes de distintos lugares, todos estaban hablando por lo que se escuchaba muy poco sin embargo de repente una voz resonó por todo el lugar e inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio

- Bienvenidos sean, y felicidades a todos ustedes ya que ustedes son los Shamanes que pasarán a la siguiente etapa del torneo de Shamanes, les recomiendo que vayan empacando sus cosas porque mañana partiremos de aquí, esta fiesta fue organizada con el propósito de que se diviertan y se la pasen bien en la víspera de el torneo, bueno y sin más preámbulo daremos por comenzada la fiesta, diviértanse- dijo Goldva con voz solemne

- ¡Y ahora presten atención!- grito Radim (claro que en ese momento ellos no sabían quien era el)- ¡para comenzar y para hacer esta noche más divertida algunos colegas de la Tribu se ofrecieron a ayudarnos con la música!- cuando término de decir eso cuatro chicas subieron al escenario las primeras eran Rei y Naomi, y las otras dos eran unas chicas de la tribu apache a las cuales no conocían.

- Esta noche interpretaremos muchas canciones, la primera se llama Crow song, muy bien ¡comencemos!- dijo Rei al tiempo que comenzaba a tocar su guitarra eléctrica y las demás chicas hacían lo mismo

**Crow Song**

Hay un muro de persianas detrás de mi...

Mis dedos huelen como el acero

¡Siempre adelante! ¡Rasgó las cuerdas!

Esta lleno de gente en todos lados

Desde aquí hallaremos el camino

Encontraremos lo que buscamos

Tocando un poco de rock

Puedo verlo en la distancia

Dentro de esta ciudad

En dónde no de puede tomar un respiro

El cielo estrellado es el mejor de los escenarios

Con los cuervos haciendo de coro

Estoy siempre pensando en ellos

Me pregunto cuando se dan tiempo para dormir...

Encuentren una manera

Yo lo haré también

Es una canción que debo cantar

Resonando con el rock

Cantando junto con los cuervos

**¿Cuanto tiempo mas seguiré existiendo en este lugar?**

**Siento que hubo gente que ya dijo esto **

**Si sólo vas a decir cosas que no quiero oír**

Deja que esas alas oscuras como la noche te lleven y desaparece de mi vista

Aún con todo mi poder no puedo seguir resistiendo

Mis dedos hechos pedazos me están torturando

Pero aún así voy a seguir

Seré la gran historia de esta noche

¡Desde aquí encontraremos el camino!

Encontraremos lo que buscamos

Tocando un poco de rock

Apostare mi suerte y seguiré cantando

**No me importa cuanto tiempo me quede **

**Seguiré aquí**

**Dentro de todas y cada una de las personas que pasaron**

**Dentro de este escenario aprisionado en la oscuridad **

**Cantare mi poema de esperanza sin perder tiempo**

**Incluso tu ya debes de estar cansado**

**Pero quiero que esto alcancé una espalda**

**Desde la mas profunda oscuridad**

**La canción de la luz brilla con esperanza **

**Así es esa canción...**

- Wow- dijo Yoh sorprendido- ¿Rei habrá escrito esa canción sola?

- Puede ser- contesto Anna

- Es una buena canción, casi tan buena como las de Bob

Todos estaban sorprendidos que Yoh dijera eso después de todo para Yoh las canciones de Soul Bob eran las mejores del mundo, decir que la canción de Rei era casi tan buena era mucho

- Bueno, en realidad si que es una gran canción- dijo Len con los brazos cruzados

- Esperen un momentito, me podrían explicar quienes son ellas- dijo Chocolove señalando a las mellizas quienes en ese momento estaban contando un dueto- por su apariencia similar puedo deducir que son hermanas, pero fuera de eso no tengo ni la menor idea de quienes son, y parece que ustedes si las conocen

- Es verdad en ese tiempo todavía no te conocíamos Chocolove- dijo Yoh

- Sus nombres son Rei y Naomi Higurashi ambas son grandes sacerdotisas y también Shamanes de alto rango, y son okamis, nosotros las conocimos cuando Fausto venció a Yoh, Rei lo salvo de morir...- dijo Anna contestando la pregunta de Chocolove

- Nosotros las conocimos cuando estábamos buscando la Tribu Apache- dijo Len

- Si, y ambas son muy comprensivas y amigables- agrego HoroHoro

Chocolove se quedo meditando todo lo que había escuchado, y luego observo a las mellizas con atención

-...Y ¿son solteras?- pregunto finalmente y con curiosidad

Todos se quedaron observándolo como sí estuviera loco

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la cueva donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta

- Wow- dijo Lyserg- ella tiene una hermosa voz (refiriéndose a Rei)

- Y que lo digas- dijo Marco- sólo que hay una cosa que me pone triste

- ¿Que sucede Marco?- pregunto Meene preocupada

- Mi único pesar en este momento es que la Doncella Jeanne no haya podido acompañarnos

- Si, tienes razón- dijeron todos los Soldados X que en ese momento se encontraba en la fiesta vistiendo ropa casual para "pasar desapercibidos" pero la verdad es que estaban llamando demasiado la atención ya que al ser una de las tres grandes potencias shamanicas eran muy conocidos por todos

* * *

><p>Todos los seguidores de Hao se encontraban con ropa casual y la mayoría bailaban (excepto Hao y Opacho quienes estaban sentados en una de las numerosas mesas observando a todos) al igual que todos los demás Shamanes, la canción había despertado las ganas de bailar de muchos y ahora la cueva donde estaba siendo llevada acabo la fiesta parecía un auténtico club nocturno; Rei seguía cantando nuevas canciones mientras Naomi y las otras chicas tocaban, y todo el público bailaba, Rei a pesar de todo el gentío logro localizar a Hao, al verlo le guiñó un ojo y el supo que era para el sin embargo varios chicos pensaron que eran para ellos y comenzaron a emocionase y a gritarle cosas como que la amaban y otras cosas que a Hao le parecieron tonterías después de todo ese guiño había sido para el y sólo para el<p>

- Que estúpidos- murmuro

Hao estaba un poco molesto por la reacción de los otros muchachos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por Rei, después de todo ella también poseía el Reishi y debía ser difícil para ella estar entre tanta gente, para el no había problema después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado y su Reishi ya se había descontrolado desde hace mucho tiempo pero el había logrado controlarlo y ahora todo estaba bajo control, pero ella aún corría ese peligro, el realmente estaba preocupado

- Espero que estés bien- le deseo en silencio.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con Yoh y sus amigos...<p>

Todos seguían viendo a Chocolove como sí estuviera loco

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Porqué me miran así?

- Por la pregunta que hiciste, que acaso estas loco- dijo HoroHoro

- No, no estoy loco, simplemente es que ellas son muy lindas y además son Shamanes de alto rango, así que decidí preguntar ¿tu que piensa Anna?

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a Anna esperando la respuesta

-... No lo se- dijo Anna con cara de pocos amigos- tal vez ambas estén comprometidas con alguien de su tribu.

- Oh, ya veo- dijo Chocolove

Más tarde esa noche...

Después de tocar y cantar bastantes canciones las chicas decidieron darse un descanso, Rei se veía un poco pálida y cansada, salió con la excusa de que iría a tomar un poco de aire fresco; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada, se dejo caer de rodillas y bajo la cabeza mientras trataba de tomar aire, parecía como sí hubiera estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua y final mente hubiera podido salir, estaba realmente cansada y había sufrido mucho estando entre tanta gente, su cabeza le dolía bastante y sentía que no podía caminar, de repente Hao apareció detrás de ella

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto con tono preocupado

- Hao...- dijo aliviada- si, estoy bien gracias

- Estuviste genial allá, eres fantástica

- Gracias- dijo Rei con una sonrisa y al tiempo que trataba de ponerse en pie pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado agotada- será mejor que vuelvas a adentro tus seguidores deben de estar muy preocupados por ti

- No lo haré, me quedare contigo aquí hasta que te sientas con la fuerzas suficiente como para levantarte- dijo Hao

- Esta bien- dijo Rei al tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Se me había olvidado preguntarles algo<strong>_

_**¿Que piensan de las dos OCs que introduje en la historia?**_

_**Y por sí tienen algunas dudas sobre como son físicamente entonces a continuación podré las características de cada una**_

_**Rei: Ella es una chica de aproximadamente 14 años, tiene el pelo negro y largo, los ojos azul cielo, siempre usa un vestido blanco y unos zapatos con cintas que se enredan alrededor de la pierna, a veces trae un abrigo negro, pero últimamente ha dejado de utilizarlo, también a veces trae una bufanda roja pero sólo cuando el ambiente es frío, ella es realmente muy parecida a su madre sólo que trae el cabello más largo y tiene los ojos azules de su padre.**_

_**Naomi: al ser melliza de su hermana tiene la misma edad que ella sin embargo físicamente es un poco distinta, tiene el pelo largo y ondulado, los ojos azul cielo, siempre usa un vestido rosado y zapatos iguales a los de su hermana, su flequillo es diferente al de su hermana y tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada (en eso también es diferente pues la piel de su hermana que es casi blanca) muchos dicen que se parece mucho a su abuela y a su padre**_

_**Bueno eso es todo lo que les quería decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews y nos seguiremos viendo en los siguientes capítulos**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi hi! Bueno, una vez más estoy aquí, vine para advertirles que este capitulo es mayormente sacado del manga, decidí ponerlo así para que los que no han leído el manga puedan entender como va la cosa, en fin, Hoshi no Fansub es el que tradujo el capitulo del manga de donde lo saque.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>El capitulo utilizado es el 136 del manga Shaman King<strong>_

**Capitulo 6 Una plática entre amigos**

Un tiempo después...

Todos los Shamanes que habían logrado llegar a la Aldea Apache habían sido llevados a una isla desierta de Japón donde se estaba llevando a cabo el torneo y ese mismo día había dado inicio.

Al caer la noche Yoh fue a la playa y se encontró con Lyserg quien estaba en pijama

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Desde qué hablamos Lyserg

-...Si.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

-... Eh, mm... Bien.

- Que bueno- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa- bueno, ya es hora de irme. Ue tengo que ir al baño y a dormir. Tengo que despertarme muy temprano mañana- dijo al tiempo que se estiraba

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tan rápido?!

- Sólo vine a ver como estabas. Como dices que estas bien, entonces eso es todo.

- Ahh...si. Pero ¿no tuviste muchos problemas para encontrar este lugar, Yoh?

- No... Bueno, yo no hice nada, pero fue difícil para Amidamaru

- Después de la pelea, tuve que buscarlo por toda la isla, no fue nada en verdad.- dijo Amidamaru algo molesto

- No tienes que fingir- dijo Yoh

- ¡No fue nada en verdad!

- ¡No grites por favor! ¡O despertarás a todos!- dijo Lyserg con cara de terror

- ¿Todos?- pregunto Yoh

- Los soldados X están en ese barco- dijo Lyserg mirando el barco de donde hace tan sólo unos minutos había salido- es una regla no podemos salir del barco sin permiso, dicen que porque es peligroso. Teóricamente los soldados X, deben actuar juntos todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es algo muy problemático?

- Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. Es porque es una organización destinada a derrotar a Hao.- dijo Lyserg con la cabeza gacha- pero viniste especialmente a verme ¿como podría ignorarte?

- Ya veo... Entonces, yo soy el que tiene la culpa

- No importa, en verdad. De todas formas tenía algo que decirte.

- ¿A mi?

- Siempre... He querido tener la oportunidad de disculparme contigo.- dijo Lyserg mirando el oscuro cielo- Me ayudaste mucho en América, y aún así cambie de bando sin decir nada como un traidor. Cuando... Los seguía a ustedes titubeaba el hacer cualquier cosa. Temía mi incompetencia.

- No hay nada de que disculparse, verdad Amidamaru

- Umm... Ya que Lyserg se disculpó, esta bien. Aunque el amo Yoh nunca te culpo de nada

- Haha ya veo. Bueno, es así como tu haces las cosas ¿no Yoh? En qué estaba pensando...

- Bien, ya es hora de irme, si no vuelvo pronto Anna me hará polvo. Visitanos de vez en cuando...se siente mejor cuando están todos. También... no te exijas demasiado, Lyserg- dijo Yoh en tono preocupado

"Yoh estoy muy agradecido, por haber venido a verme hoy" pensó Lyserg y sonrió agradecido, mientras que Yoh se comenzaba a ir, sin embargo una voz cortó sus pensamientos y alertó a Yoh

- Hasta ahí llegaras- dijo Marco mientras apuntaba con su arma a Yoh- detente ahí, mocoso

- ¡Marco!- grito Lyserg asustado

- ...Lyserg Diethel ¿sabías que los niños buenos se van a la cama a las 8pm? tienes una pésima disciplina- dijo Marco y después golpeó fuertemente a Lyserg

- ¡Agh!

- ¡Lyserg!- gritó Yoh al tiempo que corría hacia Lyserg

- ¡Te dije que no te movieras! Apenas si lo empuje, no hay nada de que alarmarse...al menos no por el- dijo Marco aún apuntando con su arma a Yoh y mientras todos los soldados X aparecían y lo rodeaban

- ¡Amo Yoh...!

- Vaya... Todos los miembros de los soldados X están aquí... Pero ¿que quieren conmigo? No les he hecho nada

- Quiero prguntarte...- dijo Marco- Podrías ser uno de lo sirvientes de Hao. ¿Viniste aquí para engañar a nuestro camarada, verdad?

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Yoh

- No...- dijo Lyserg

- No necesitas hacer esto Marco- dijo una voz, alarmando a Marco y a Lyserg

- Esa voz podría ser...

- He sentido su furyoku en la batalla anterior... Su poder es muy suave y claro como el cristal- dijo la doncella Jeanne desde el interior de la doncella de hierro que en ese momento estaba siendo sacada del mar- el no es...del todo malo

- La doncella de hierro- dijo Amidamaru con sorpresa

- ¡Waa! ¡Salió del agua!

- Es la tortura de agua- dijo Marco con total naturalidada como sí todos los días Yoh y Amidamaru vieran salir de el agua a un instrumento de tortura con una niña adentro-Jeanne es la doncella sagrada que carga con el pesar y sufrimiento de todo el mundo, discúlpeme por mi rudeza doncella Jeanne pero este sujeto protegió a uno de los sirvientes de Hao antes- dijo Marco refiriéndose a Yoh- interrumpió nuestro acto de justicia.

- Baja el arma Marco ¿no crees que es rudo de tu parte, el apuntar con un arma a un amigo?- dijo la doncella Jeanne, sus palabras dejaron en silencio a Marco- el amigo de un amigo, es nuestro amigo. El vino aquí solo para ver a su amigo Lyserg Diethel. Un hombre con tal compasión, deberíamos haberle dado una bienvenida con toda nuestra sinceridad- dijo la doncella Jeanne- ¡Oh! Es verdad...- la cara de metal de la doncella de hierro se abrió con un chasquido y reveló el rostro sonriente de Jeanne- ¿porqué no... Te vuelves uno de nosotros? ¿Qué me dices... Yoh Asakura?

- ¿Haa?- fue todo lo que logró decir Yoh pues estaba muy conmocionado

- Que...- dijo Marco

- ¡Que fue lo que dijo...! ¡Doncella Jeanne!- gritaron todos los soldados X (excepto Lyserg) al unísono

- ¡Doncella Jeanne lo que dice es absurdo! ¡Y tampoco tenía que exponer su rostro!- grito Marco

- Pero si lo digo en serio, Marco- dijo la Doncella Jeanne inocentemente- su poder espiritual sería una una gran ayuda a nuestra misión. No titubea aún cuando enfrenta a la muerte. Esta lleno de auto-confianza.

- ¡Es ridículo!- dijo Marco

- ¿Y bien? ¿Porqué no unirnos en derrotar a Hao, y así hacer el paraíso perfecto?

- Aah... Eso es imposible- dijo Yoh agitando una mano dándole poca importancia al asunto- Primero que nada, Anna nunca aceptaría esto. Segundo, no me gusta la forma en que hacen las cosas.

- Amo Yoh...- dijo Amidamaru

- Yoh...- dijo Lyserg quien aún estaba sentado en el suelo donde había caído después del golpe

- Ya... Ya veo- dijo la Doncella Jeanne con lágrimas en los ojos, después de decir eso la doncella de hierro se cerró y de sus ojos resbalo sangre- estoy muy triste por ti- dijo Jeanne desde el interior.

- ¡Mocoso! ¡Como te atreves a humillar a la Doncella Jeanne!- grito Marco apuntando con su arma a Yoh y al tiempo que todos los soldados X hacían lo mismo (excepto Lyserg)

- Por haber hecho eso nosotros te eliminaremos- dijeron todos los Soldados X al unísono- mientras hacían su posesión de objetos y sus ángeles aparecían detrás de ellos- Despídete de este mundo Yoh Asakura

Sin embargo en ese momento de los arboles y las sombras cercanos salieron todos los amigos de Yoh y acompañados de Anna, todos estaban haciendo su posesión de objetos y se notaba que estaban listos para atacar o defender, los soldados X los observaron pero no alejaron sus armas, entonces de el lado contrario de donde habían aparecido los amigos de Yoh salieron Hao y sus seguidores e inmediatamente todos los soldados X se voltearon y dirigieron sus armas y ángeles hacia Hao y lo atacaron, pero sus ataques rápidamente fueron detenidos por los seguidores de Hao

- Se puede saber ¿que creen que están haciendo al intentar atacar a Yoh?- pregunto Hao

- ¡Hao!- grito Lyserg con furia al tiempo que movía un poco su manga y dejaba ver donde estaba su péndulo, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin considerar las consecuencias hizo que su péndulo fuera contra Opacho, por un segundo Hao volteó la mirada y en ese momento el péndulo de Lyserg cambio abruptamente de dirección y fue contra Hao a una velocidad increíble sin embargo una silueta borrosa se interpuso en el camino de su péndulo y fue atravesada por el.

Unos segundos después la persona que se había interpuesto entre el péndulo de Lyserg y Hao cayo de rodillas al suelo y tosió sangre, entonces todos pudieron ver su rostro con nitidez ya que al principio gracias a su velocidad solo había sido una silueta y al verla todos se quedaron paralizados de sorpresa; parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, nadie se movió de su lugar, parecía incluso que algunos tenían miedo de respirar; de repente el brazo de Lyserg donde tenía su péndulo comenzó a temblar

- Rei...- dijo con los ojos llenos de incredulidad y miedo por lo que había hecho...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>De verdad perdón, por haber tenido que escribir capitulos del manga, pero como ya había dicho anteriormente lo hice porque lo considere sumamente necesario y en fin tengan paciencia el poximo capitulo es de los buenos ;)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me hice un pequeño tiempo para corregir y subir este capitulo, a mi parecer es uno de los mejores que he hecho y espero que les guste ^-^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 ¿Qué has echo Lyserg?<strong>

Lyserg no paraba de temblar ¿que era lo que acababa de hacer?

- Muy bien hecho Lyserg- dijo Marco entusiasmado- ahora acaba con esa seguidora de Hao

- N- no puedo hacerlo- dijo Lyserg, el aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, por su mente pasaron un montón de recuerdos, recordó el grandioso día que ella lo había hecho pasar, sus amables palabras de aliento, los pequeños gestos que le habían recordado a su madre y finalmente su radiante sonrisa

- ¡¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo?!- grito Marco- ella protegió a Hao, es nuestra enemiga...

- ¡Hermana!- se escucho que alguien gritaba a lo lejos, y no tardaron en ver a una muchacha de pelo negro ondulado y ojos azules iguales a los de Rei que corría hacia donde ellos se encontraban, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver lo que estaba sucediendo se detuvo en seco al ver que su hermana estaba siendo atravesada por un péndulo, lentamente se volteó y observo a Lyserg

-... Lyserg ¿porqué? ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Naomi mientras las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos

Lyserg cayo de rodillas e hizo que su péndulo volviera hacia él, el péndulo a salir del cuerpo de Rei le provoco que vomitara más sangre, Hao se inclinó un poco, como queriendo tocarla pero no se atrevió, en su lugar prefirió decir

- ¿Porqué hiciste eso? ¿Porqué me protegiste de esa manera?

- No puedo dejar que tu vida caiga como las hojas otoñales de corta vida- respondió ella- después de todo tu tienes un gran sueño que debes cumplir a toda costa

- Yo pude haberme salvado sólo

- Si claro, tu y tu orgullo

Marco se dio cuenta de qué Hao estaba hablando con la chica, y eso lo hizo enojar mucho ya que se sintió ignorado y además Lyserg no había obedecido su orden de eliminar a aquella niña

- ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Soldados X eliminen a esas seguidoras de Hao!- grito Merco furioso señalando a las mellizas e inmediatamente los Soldados X dirigieron a sus ángeles hacia donde se encontraban Rei y Naomi quien corría hacia su hermana, pero en el camino de los ángeles se interpusieron Yoh y sus amigos quienes detuvieron sus ataques.

Naomi corría hacia su hermana, pero se detuvo a medio camino y volteó a ver a Marco

- ¡Mi hermana y yo no somos seguidoras de Hao, por favor déjenos irnos, ella esta herida!- le suplicó a Marco, pero el se mantuvo impasible, y es más, él ahora estaba mucho más enojado

- Si, por favor Marco, ella esta herida- dijo Yoh intentando razonar con Marco, pero el no le hizo caso

- Soldados X atrapenlos- dijo Marco señalando a Yoh y a sus amigos, quienes antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo ya habían sido atrapados por los ángeles, todos habían sido atrapados incluyendo Naomi, sin embargo Rei seguía de rodillas en el piso con Hao muy cerca de ella y los seguidores de Hao esperando órdenes.

- Déjenlos...- dijo Rei en voz baja- ¡déjenlos en paz!- gritó

- Vaya parece que aún sigues consiente y tienes la suficiente energía como para gritar- dijo Marco- aunque no seguirás así por mucho tiempo, no te preocupes nosotros te liberaremos de ese sufrimiento

- ¡Cállate!- gritó Rei sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, en especial a Marco- ¡Cállate y liberalos! ¡Sino lo haces yo misma me encargare de ustedes!

Marco soltó una carcajada

- Tu ¿vencernos a nosotros? No me hagas reír, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie

- Eso es lo que tu crees- dijo Rei al tiempo que con un poco de dificultad lograba ponerse en pie- ¡Me encargare de acabar con ustedes!- luego de decir esas palabras cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir todos se percataron de que habían cambiado de color y ahora eran rojos- hermana... Lo siento, te había prometido que ya no usaría esta técnica pero parece que no podré cumplir mi promesa... Lo siento

- Hermana- dijo Naomi con lágrimas en los ojos

Después de eso, Rei dirigió su mirada hacia los Soldados X quienes en el momento en que Rei posó su mirada en ellos no pudieron hacer ningún movimiento por su voluntad, todos los soldados tenían expresiones de dolor y miedo, algunos temblaban, otros se retorcían de dolor y unos cuantos más abrían la boca intentando respirar

- Tu... Bruja... ¡¿Qué diablos nos estas haciendo?!- logró gritar Marco

- Si los dejan ir yo dejare de lastimarlos

- ¡Jamás lo haremos!

Todos los presentes observaron los ojos de Rei y vieron en ellos tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada era decidida

- Naomi ¿puedes decirnos que es lo que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Yoh con el rostro serio

- Mi hermana esta imponiendo su voluntad sobre ellos, ella...esta controlando su sangre, y aunque no estoy segura de lo que esta haciendo, pero se que les esta haciendo sentir sólo un poco de dolor, es una advertencia, además ella no esta usando todo su poder

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Hao que había estado escuchando toda la conversación con gran atención y estaba atento a todo lo que estaba sucediendo

- Así como ella puede hacer que su sangre siga fluyendo, también puede hacer que deje de fluir o puede matarlos.

- ¡Lyserg!- grito Marco- ¡tu eres el único al que ella no esta controlando, aprovecha esta oportunidad y dale el golpe final!- alcanzo a decir antes de reprimir un grito

Lyserg sólo se quedo petrificado viendo la escena ¿como podía Rei ser tan fuerte? De repente Meene cayo de rodillas

- ¡Nadie lástima a mis amigos y mucho menos a mi familia! ¡Rindanse ahora y ya no sentirán más dolor!- grito Rei quien ya no podía soportar seguir usando esa técnica, era demasiado cruel, cerró los ojos con pesar, pero aún seguía su control sobre ellos,

Meene no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó; cuando su cuerpo se desplomó inconsciente su ángel libero a HoroHoro y a Len quienes cayeron de forma graciosa al suelo, después de Meene más soldados X al igual que ella se desplomaron y sus ángeles liberaron a los amigos de Yoh, sin embargo el último en caer fue Marco quien antes de desmayarse le dirigió a Rei una mirada de desprecio, cuando el cayo al suelo y su ángel libero a Yoh y a Naomi, Rei se dejo caer, pero el espíritu de fuego detuvo su caída y la depósito suavemente en el suelo, Hao aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba preocupado por ella sin embargo sabía que no podían quedarse más tiempo en territorio enemigo así que después de darle una última mirada a Rei y asegurarse de que respiraba con normalidad, dio la orden a sus seguidores de irse, y se fue; pronto llego hasta Rei su hermana Naomi quien se arrodilló junto a ella y reviso su herida

- Debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro donde pueda curarla- dijo con preocupación

- Podemos llevarla a la posada donde nos estamos hospedando, es un buen lugar- opinó Anna

- De acuerdo- dijo Len quien se acercó hasta donde estaba Rei y la cargo en brazos con delicadeza- entonces debemos ponernos en marcha ya, antes de que pierda más sangre.

Lyserg sólo los observaba, pues sentía que no debería estar con ellos, y cuando todos estaban a punto de irse, Rei le pidió a Len que la acercara a Lyserg

- Lyserg, no te preocupes por mi, soy una demonio ¿recuerdas? Algo como esto- dijo señalando su estómago ensangrentado donde el péndulo de Lyserg la había atravesado- no me matará, de hecho para mañana estaré mucho mejor, te digo esto para que no te sientas culpable, no quiero que tu conciencia cargue con esto- dijo al tiempo que sonreía

Después de eso todos se dirigieron a la posada.

Al llegar inmediatamente Naomi se encerró en un cuarto con Rei y le pidió ayuda a Anna, juntas desinfectaron y vendaron la herida de Rei, después la ayudaron a ponerse una yucata para dormir y la llevaron a un cuarto donde la ayudaron a recostarse con cuidado, después la dejaron sola para que pudiera descansar, ella se durmió observando las lejanas estrellas.

Unas horas después esa misma noche, en el cuarto donde estaba durmiendo Rei, se escucho un chirrido y después la ventana se abrió con delicadeza y con cuidado Hao entro en la habitación, se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente a la cama donde dormía Rei y la vio dormir, se veía tan hermosa, delicada y vulnerable, Rei podía ser pequeña pero a pesar de su estatura nunca le había parecido vulnerable, se veía tan tierna, el extendió su mano y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, fue una caricia suave, llena de cariño y ternura, después la observo dormir un buen rato, su respiración tranquila, su rostro relajado, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, se inclinó y la beso suavemente en los labios, después de un breve momento el se separo de ella, y se dirigió hacia la ventana por donde había entrado

- Gracias por lo de hace rato- dijo con una sonrisa antes de internarse en la oscuridad de la noche

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La verdad disfrute mucho escribir este capitulo, y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo<strong>_

_**Chao Chao!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 Estoy bien**

Al día siguiente mientras todos desayunaban, Rei salió de su cuarto vestida con una blusa interior café y encima de esa una de color blanco crema, unos pescadores azul claro, unas sandalias cafés, y varios adornos de color café con cuentas doradas que estaban en sus brazos, cintura y cuello, también traía un collar que tenía como colgante un colmillo de lobo, su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, se veía realmente hermosa; al verla HoroHoro y Len se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada rápidamente.

- ¡Wow! Te ves muy bien con esa ropa- dijo Yoh con su habitual actitud relajada, Anna simplemente asintió

- ¿Enserio de verdad lo creen?- dijo Rei mientras miraba su ropa- es que ayer uno de mis vestidos blancos fue manchado de sangre entonces hoy no tuve otra opción más que ponerme esta ropa, después de todo mi ropa normal esta en mi mochila, este es uno de los cambios de ropa que mi hermana siempre trae con ella

- De hecho esa ropa yo la compre especialmente para ti- agrego Naomi- y a decir verdad creo que mi elección fue correcta

- Nosotros pensábamos que era tu ropa Naomi- dijo Len con la cabeza aún agachada

- ¿Enserio?- dijo Naomi- se equivocan, yo siempre procuro traer mi mochila con ropa limpia y cosas que podamos necesitar en caso de que se de una emergencia, como sucedió ayer.

- Oh ya veo- dijo HoroHoro

- Muy bien dejando de lado mi ropa me pueden decir por favor ¿que hay de desayunar?

- El desayuno de hoy son pancakes- dijo Anna al tiempo que le ofrecía a Rei un plato lleno de pancakes

- Eso se escucha muy bien- dijo Rei al tiempo que se sentaba y comenzaba a comer- ¡Delicioso!

Y así el desayuno transcurrió de forma normal a excepción de que Len y HoroHoro se veían apenados y no querían ver a Rei, después de terminar el desayuno Naomi le pago a Anna todo lo que habían consumido a pesar de que Anna se negó, sin embargo al final cedió y después Rei y Naomi se fueron; en cuanto las gemelas llegaron a donde se encontraban los apaches Naomi fue con los curanderos para ver como podía ayudar a los heridos de las batallas del día anterior ya que estaba preocupada por ellos, cuando Naomi se fue Rei se quedo sola por lo que decidió salir a dar un "paseo".

Durante un descanso de su entrenamiento Lyserg decidió salir a caminar un rato por la playa, y así lo hizo después de pedir permiso; Lyserg estaba caminando tranquilamente

- Parece que hoy será un día nublado- dijo observando el cielo

- Si, eso parece- dijo una voz conocida para Lyserg quien se volteó a verla sorprendido

- No puede ser...- dijo Lyserg

- Hola Lyserg- dijo Rei observándolo sentada en una roca en la arena y con una expresión divertida

- Rei ¿qué haces aquí y por que traes esa ropa?- dijo Lyserg sonrojandose al ver lo guapa que estaba Rei con esa ropa nueva

- Decidí venir a ver como estabas y traigo esta ropa por que te recuerdo que ayer tu péndulo atravesó mi estómago y mancho uno de mis vestidos de sangre y también te recuerdo que las manchas de sangre no se quitan

- Tienes razón, lo siento- dijo Lyserg bajando la cabeza con arrepentimiento- espera un momento ¿estas bien? Es que ayer estabas muy herida, no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar descansando

- No te preocupes por eso, ya me siento mejor- dijo Rei al tiempo que se acercaba a Lyserg y comenzaba a subir un poco su blusa para mostrar su estomago

- ¿Q-que estas haciendo?- pregunto Lyserg completamente rojo "que esta haciendo, que quiere hacer, acaso querrá mostrarme...

- Oye Lyserg...- dijo Rei

- ¿Que sucede Rei?

- Recuerda que puedo escuchar lo que piensas, y además yo sólo quería mostrarte esto- dijo Rei mientras señalaba su plano estómago donde debería haber una venda o una horrible cicatriz sin embargo no había nada, su estómago estaba intacto y su piel se veía tersa y suave- ves estoy bien

- Ya veo...- dijo Lyserg con la cara aún más roja- yo... Lo siento, el haber pensado eso...y también lamentó profundamente el haberte lastimado...

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes fue mi decisión el interponerme y además soy una youkai, nosotros como ya habrás visto sanamos muy rápidamente y no importa lo grave que sea la herida no deja cicatrices, así que como ya dije antes olvídate de lo sucedido no quiero que esto quede en tu conciencia

- De acuerdo lo haré...- dijo Lyesrg

Después de decir eso se quedaron en silencio y Lyserg percibió eso como un silencio incómodo así que decidió romper el hielo

- Oye Rei...

- Si Lyserg ¿qué sucede?

- Lo que dijiste hace un momento de que para un demonio no importa lo grave que sea la herida sana rápidamente y no deja cicatriz ¿eso significa que tu no puedes morir?

Rei se quedo observándolo y luego comenzó a reír

- ¡Que graciosos eres!- dijo entre risas

- ¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Lyserg

- El que me preguntarás si puedo morir ¡Por supuesto que puedo!

- Pero tu dijiste...

- Se lo que dije pero creo que no me explique bien, verás es verdad que los youkais sanamos rápido sin embargo no podemos hacerlo sí somos atacados aquí, aquí o aquí- dijo Rei mientras señalaba su cabeza, su pecho y su cuello- si somos heridos de gravedad en la cabeza, en el corazón o en el cuello moriremos

- Oh ya veo...- dijo Lyserg y para evitar un nuevo silencio incómodo inventó una nueva pregunta- y aproximadamente... ¿Cuanto tiempo vive un youkai?

- Depende de la especie pero por ejemplo los youkai perro y los youkai lobo podemos vivir más de tres mil años según lo que se, y con una apariencia joven, por ejemplo Inu no Taisho el padre del tío Inuyasha y del tío Sesshomaru tenía más de tres mil años y aparentaba por su aspecto tener 30 años

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Lyserg sorprendido- y tu... ¿cuantos años tienes en realidad?

- Yo tengo 14 años, no estoy muy segura pero creo que a partir de los 20 es cuando se detiene nuestro tiempo...

- Wow ¿eso quiere decir que cuando sea un anciano de 60 años y me vea arrugado, viejo y feo tu seguirás siendo joven y bella?- pregunto Lyserg con auténtica curiosidad

- Sip- dijo Rei con una gran sonrisa

Pero en ese momento la agradable atmósfera fue rota por una voz que gritaba a lo lejos

- ¡Lyserg! ¡Donde estas! ¡Se supone que debes de haber vuelto hacer rato!

Lyserg se volteó asustado

- No puede ser, como pude haberlo olvidado- dijo Lyserg preocupado al ver que los Soldados X estaban buscándolo y Marco se dirigían a donde ellos estaban sin embargo parecía que aún no los había visto- Rei tienes que esconderte por que sí Marco te ve el te atacara sin pensarlo

- no te preocupes por mi, yo ya me iba- dijo Rei con una sonrisa y cuando término la frase unas hojas de menta (que Lyserg no tuvo idea de donde salieron) la rodearon y crearon un pequeño remolino que la cubrió y cuando este se disipó ella había desaparecido

Lyserg se quedo viendo con sorpresa el lugar donde ella había desaparecido y decidió que había sido mejor así aunque el se sentía un poco triste pues le habría gustado estar un rato más con ella; después de pensar eso decidió que debía ir con los soldados x pues Marco debía de estar furioso, así que corrió hacia Marco

- ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy!- gritó para llamar su atención y evitar que se acercaran a donde el y Rei habían conversado pues sospechaba que las hojas de menta que habían quedado tiradas podrían ser alguna señal con la que Marco podría sospechar

- Lyserg ¿se puede saber donde estabas?- preguntó Marco enojado

- Lo siento Marco, es que estaba pensando... Estaba pensando en mis padres...- mintió Lyserg y al decir eso se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Marco cambió; "muy bien" pensó " tengo que seguir con esta mentira"- Marco ¿tu crees que cuando matemos a Hao ellos se sientan orgullosos de mi?

- Por supuesto pequeño Lyserg, y no sólo tus padres se sentirán orgullosos, nosotros también lo haremos ya que ahora eres uno de nosotros- dijo Marco- ven, vamos a seguir entrenado para que seas un gran Soldado X

- Si, de acuerdo

Más tarde ese mismo día...

Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo comenzaba a volverse de colores anaranjados, rojos y rosados; Hao estaba de pie en una verde colina esperando pacientemente hasta que escucho una voz familiar y sonrió

- Hola Hao- dijo Rei alegremente- lamentó haber llegado tarde

- No te preocupes por eso de todos modos yo estaba dispuesto a esperar, por cierto ¿como te sientes? ¿estas mejor?

- Por supuesto que me encuentro mejor- dijo Rei levantando un poco su blusa y mostrándole a Hao su plano estómago sin cicatriz ni venda alguna

- Ya veo, tu herida sano más rápido de lo que creí

- Si... Pero esa no es la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras aquí, fue por otra cosa...- dijo Rei

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto Hao

- No, yo sólo quería hablar un rato contigo

Leyendo su mente Hao pudo saber que ella le estaba mintiendo sin embargo lo dejo pasar, Rei también supo que él dejo pasar esa pequeña mentira sin embargo aún no tenía el valor para decir las palabras que quería

- Realmente extraño nuestras pláticas nocturnas- dijo Rei con melancolía

- Yo también las extraño era realmente bueno hablar contigo tu voz me tranquiliza- dijo Hao mirándola con intensidad- y por cierto se me olvidaba decirte que te ves realmente hermosa con esa ropa

Al escuchar sus palabras Rei se sonrojó levemente, después bajo los brazos y apretó los puños "muy bien lo haré" pensó al tiempo que levantaba la mirada y veía a Hao a los ojos

- Sabes hace tiempo tuve un deseo- dijo Rei

- Eso es genial por fin tienes un deseo que es sólo tuyo- dijo Hao entusiasmado

- Y ese deseo era siempre estar a tu lado, no importa lo que pase y aunque el mundo entero vaya en contra de ti yo siempre a tu lado estaré- dijo Rei completamente sonrojada y después bajo la mirada.

Hao estaba sorprendido, realmente no había esperado eso, sin embargo sonrió después de todo los sentimientos de Rei eran correspondidos, y aunque le costará admitirlo el también la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella a el.

- Rei- dijo con ternura y la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarlo- no tienes idea de cuanto te amo- sus ojos demostraban un inmenso cariño

Hao puso su mano en la nuca de Rei, la atrajo hasta su cara y la beso sin perder más tiempo, los ojos de Rei se abrieron con sorpresa, pero después de un momento correspondió el beso con ternura, sabiendo que todos sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, cuando se separaron Rei lo abrazo con fuerza y el le devolvió el abrazo.

- Rei de verdad no tienes idea cuanto te amo y es por eso que no podemos decirle a nadie, si alguien se entera podrían lastimarte solo para hacerme enojar- dijo Hao cerrando los ojos con pesar.

- No- dijo Rei al tiempo que se separaba un poco de Hao y levantaba la vista para poder verlo a los ojos- no voy a ocultar lo que siento por ti, te amo y esa es la verdad y estoy dispuesta a soportar lo que sea

Hao la miro conmovido

- Entonces yo te siempre te cuidaré y protegeré- dijo decidido

- No digas cosas que después no podrás cumplir- dijo Rei con una sonrisa divertida- mi hermana dice que yo soy un imán de problemas así que creo que será difícil

- De todos modos lo intentare, daré mi mejor esfuerzo

- Yo se que lo harás- dijo Rei, de repente a lo lejos se escucho un aullido que llamó la atención de ambos.

- No me digas que ese aullido fue de...

- Exacto ese aullido fue de mi hermana, y me esta llamando, tengo que irme- dijo Rei al tiempo que se ponía de puntitas y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hao- estoy muy feliz

Y después de decir eso muchas hojas de menta la rodearon y desapareció.

- También estoy feliz- dijo Hao con una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Se que este capitulo no es muy bueno pero hice mi mejor ezfuerzo ^^ hasta el próximo capitulo<strong>_

_**Bye bye**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola de nuevo! Como han estado? Espero que bien en fin ahora les traigo el noventa capitulo espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus reviews_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 Una espada nueva y un corazón herido <strong>

Al día siguiente al amanecer de una de las posadas salieron dos silenciosas personas cubiertas con capas negras y se dirigieron a una colina que en ese momento se encontraba completamente sola, cuando las dos personas llegaron en ese momento de las nubes bajo una vaca de tres ojos con un gracioso anciano montado en ella, cuando el anciano vio a las dos niñas hizo que su vaca comenzara a descender hasta que llego a ellas y se bajó de aquella vaca.

- Hola niñas ¿como han estado?

- Buenos días anciano Totosai gracias por preguntar- dijo Naomi al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha y le hacia una reverencia respetuosa a Totosai

- Hola anciano, por lo que veo tu has estado muy bien- dijo Rei

- Si sí últimamente he estado bien aunque un poco ocupado con tu pedido, pero por fin lo acabe- dijo Totosai al tiempo que sacaba un objeto envuelto en una pequeña manta y se lo daba a Rei quien descubrió el objeto que era una reluciente espada y al verla los ojos de Rei brillaron.

- No puedo creerlo realmente pudiste hacerla, es hermosa- dijo Rei emocionada

- Si, fue un poco difícil pero por fin logre hacer una espada con los mismos poderes de colmillo sagrado, esta espada posee las mismas técnicas de colmillo sagrado incluyendo la técnica de la Luna Infernal.

- Eso es genial anciano Totosai usted es el mejor, siempre le estaré agradecida - dijo Rei con gran emoción mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente- muchas gracias anciano Totosai

- No fue nada

- Vamos hermana quiero ver como se ve la espada en la nueva vaina que compre- dijo Rei mientras en volvía la espada en la pequeña manta y corría hacia el pueblo

- Si, ya voy- dijo Naomi mientras observaba a Rei con una enorme sonrisa, Naomi realmente adoraba a su hermana y le gustaba verla feliz, después de todo cuando niñas habían sufrido mucho en especial Rei...

Naomi se volteó y le hizo una pequeña reverencia respetuosa a Totosai y después echo a correr detrás de su hermana.

Mas tarde esa misma mañana...

Cuando Len se despertó inmediatamente bajó hacia la cocina de la posada (que su familia había pagado para que el y sus amigos se sintieran cómodos y pudieran concentrarse mejor en sus peleas) bajo esperando encontrar a su hermana en la cocina preparando el desayuno pero se sorprendí sobremanera al encontrar en la cocina a Naomi quien al verlo lo saludo

- Buenos días Len ¿dormiste bien? Y estas un poco despeinado

- Si, si dormí bien gracias por preguntar- dijo Len mientras se acomodaba a toda velocidad el cabello- por cierto ¿a que horas te levantaste? Apenas son las 7:30

- Temprano, nos levantamos muy temprano

- ¿Porque? Se qué a ustedes les gusta dormir hasta tarde así que ¿porque se levantaron tan temprano?

- Teníamos unos asuntos pendientes, y hablando de eso no te recomiendo que molestes a mi hermana

- ¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto Len preocupado

- No, no es malo es sólo que... Nada simplemente no recomiendo que la molesten, es en serio es por su propio bien

Sin embargo ignorando su consejo Len entro al comedor y vio a Rei quien estaba hincada en el piso limpiando algo con un trapo, al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que lo que Rei sostenía en sus manos era una reluciente espada a la que le estaba sacando brillo, pero era extraño esa no era la misma espada que Rei siempre traía, esta era una espada diferente

- ¿De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Len tratando de mantener su apariencia genial a pesar de que aún estaba en pijama y un poco despeinado

Como respuesta Rei lo volteó a ver, abrió un poco los labios y dejo escapar una pequeña llamarada de fuego que hizo que Len saltara para atrás esquivandola

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Len

- Eso fue porque me interrumpiste mientras escuchaba a colmillo sagrado

- ¿Estabas escuchando a una espada?- pregunto Len incrédulo

- Ese es uno de los talentos que posee mi hermana- dijo Naomi entrando al comedor con una bandeja repleta de comida

- Vamos hermana no te quites importancia tu también puedes escuchar a las espadas, verás Len cuando éramos niñas fuimos a la guarida de el gran herrero Totosai para entrenar y ahí el nos enseño como escuchar a las espadas sin embargo mi talento no es tan grande como el suyo pero el de mi hermana si lo es- dijo Rei señalando orgullosa a su hermana menor quien se sonrojó un poco- y como mi talento en este campo no es tan grande sólo puedo escuchar a las espadas una o dos veces, nada más, y tu acabas de interrumpirme así que si me disculpan seguiré escuchandola- dijo Rei mientras volvía a concentrarse en su nueva espada; esta vez cuando todos llegaron al comedor Len y Naomi se encargaron de que no la molestaran.

Más tarde ese día...

Rei y Naomi caminaban en completo silencio, y así continuaron hasta que llegaron a un lugar tenuemente iluminado

- Sean bienvenidas queridas niñas

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Para qué nos llamaron?

- Verán, últimamente durante las batallas tres personajes desconocidos aparecen en el combate y al parecer todos los Shamanes que los enfrentan terminan bajo sus poderes, su líder se llama Nyorai, ellos son los siguientes contrincantes del equipo de Len y parece que desde antes se han puesto en movimiento Len y HoroHoro ya han caído presas de los poderes de la Secta Sagrada- al oír eso los ojos de Rei se abrieron con sorpresa, sin embargo ignorando su reacción la anciana Goldva continuo- el único que queda es Chocolove, el deseo de los grandes espíritus es que descubramos el secreto de la Secta Sagrada ya que hay algo extraño en ellos, porque además todos los Shamanes que los enfrentan se vuelven seguidores suyos, las he llamado aquí para encargarles esta importante misión

- De acuerdo lo haremos- dijo Rei con voz decidida

- Hermana creo que tu deberías ir sola, creo que tu puedes encargarte sola de esta misión- dijo Naomi

Sin embargo su hermana negó con la cabeza

- De que estas hablando, te necesito

- De acuerdo entonces iré contigo

- Esta bien, deben darse prisa por que el encuentro ya ha comenzado, y no se preocupen tienen mi permiso de interferir- dijo Goldva con voz solemne

Mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio de la Secta Sagrada...

Len yacía inconsciente en el piso y HoroHoro estaba inmóvil preso de los poderes de la "sacerdotisa" Nyorai, y Chocolove estaba luchando contra los tres supuestos Shamanes al servicio de Nyorai, sin embargo estos lo estaban venciendo ya que eran mayoría, en uno de sus ataques mandaron a volar a Chocolove quien se estrelló contra un montón de rocas.

- ¡Chocolove!- grito Yoh al tiempo que se ponía de pie del lugar donde se encontraba con la intención de ayudarlo

- Detente Yoh- dijo Anna deteniéndolo

- Pero Anna...

- Pon atención- dijo Anna al tiempo que señalaba a una pequeña figura encapuchada que se acercaba a donde se estaba llevando a cabo el enfrentamiento

De repente la figura se detuvo

- Esa aura es de...- dijo Hao (quien estaba observando toda la escena) al tiempo que se volteaba y veía a la pequeña figura encapuchada que sin duda era Rei

La razón por la que Rei estaba sola era que su hermana y ella habían decidido que sería más seguro para Naomi quedarse escondida ya que el peligro que representaban los Miembros de la Secta Sagrada era casi nulo, a excepción de su líder Nyorai de la que Rei se encargaría.

Rei se detuvo a una distancia considerable de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea y cantó

Cuando vi ideales increíblemente tontos

Y miraba en ellos sin saber porque,

Una brillante luz parecía tragarme;

**¡Ah!, todo esto pronto se derrumbara...**

Mis pensamientos marchitos se dispersan...

Y aquellos ideales increíblemente tontos...

Rei tomo un lado de su abrigo y rápidamente se lo quitó para que pudieran verla con mayor claridad y así confirmando la sospechas de que se trataba de ella y siguió con su canción

Ahora expongan todas las mentiras;

No hay nada que temer

Creo que eso podría facilitar las cosas

Mientras cantaba del suelo comenzaron a emerger shikigamis con forma de mariposa

- ¿Que es esto?- le pregunto Yoh a Anna- se que son shikigamis pero no se parecen en nada a los de mi abuelo, ni a los míos

- Estas en lo cierto son shikigamis, pero estos son diferentes porque tienen otro propósito- contesto Anna- además parece que ella los invoca cantando esa canción

Mientras tanto Rei seguía con su canción

Así qué ¿y si lo dejamos de una vez?

**Este es un mundo infantil lleno de fealdad**

**Y lo siento por sólo respirar**

Pero el mundo aún no es tan cruel

Así que sigamos un poco más

**Porque el tratar de vivir**

**¿Realmente sería tan difícil?**

Al terminar su canción todas aquellas mariposas volaron y una a una se posaron en las cabezas de los Shamanes que habían caído bajo los poderes de la Secta Sagrada, algunos despertaron de su ensoñación (entre ellos Nichrome, HoroHoro y Len) y los más débiles se desmayaron, Naomi corrió a ayudar a aquellos que no habían podido soportarlo y ahora yacían desmayados en el piso

- Y bien ¿cómo están?- le pregunto Rei a su hermana

- Están bien, sólo están inconscientes pero después de un rato despertarán

- Me alegra oír eso- dijo Rei al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Chocolove- Chocolove estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo hiciste muy bien

- Rei...- dijo Chocolove sorprendido

Rei sonrió y después observo a Nichrome y su sonrisa se esfumó

- Nichrome tengo que admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada de ti- dijo Rei y después dirigió su mirada a Nyorai quien la miraba con sorpresa y furia

- ¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Nyorai

- Mi nombre es Rei y ella es mi hermana menor Naomi, Goldva nos envió aquí a detenerlos puesto que hay algo muy sospechoso en ustedes

Nyorai vio a Rei con superioridad

- Nosotros no hacemos nada malo, sólo los ayudamos a aceptar la oscuridad de su corazón

- ¿Y así te haces llamar una sacerdotisa? Las sacerdotisas traen luz y esperanza, siempre están dispuestas a ayudar al prójimo mediante métodos justos y por lo que veo tu no cumples con eso, al contrario no estas ayudando a nadie, simplemente mediante engaños los conviertes en tus servidores y provocas que renuncien

Los ojos de Nyorai demostraban toda la furia que sentía contra Rei sin embargo mantuvo la calma exteriormente

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a superar la oscuridad de tu corazón

- No veo como puedes hacerlo

- Sólo muéstrame tu oscuridad, anda muéstramela ya- dijo Nyorai al tiempo que con su vista observaba dentro de Rei buscando alguna oscuridad con la que controlarla

- De acuerdo busca todo lo que quieras pero no encontrarás nada- dijo Rei al tiempo que extendía los brazos ante la mirada escrutadora de Nyorai

Y así fue, por más que Nyorai buscó y buscó, no encontró nada, no había ningún sentimiento oscuro dentro de Rei

- ¡Que esto, no puede ser!- gritó Nyorai- no es posible ¡¿Cómo es que no tienes oscuridad en tu corazón?! ¡Todos los humanos tienen oscuridad y tu más que nadie deberías tener ya que no eres humana eres una youkai sangre pura!

Sus palabras llamaron la atención de los amigos y conocidos de Rei y sobre todo la atención de los soldados X que lo habían visto todo; por la mente de Anna rondaba una pregunta ¿Cómo era posible que Rei no tuviera oscuridad?

- Te lo dije puedes buscar todo lo que quieras pero no hay oscuridad en mi corazón

- Espera, puede que no tengas las clases de oscuridad tales como odio, rencor o inseguridad pero me acabo de percatar de que posees algo que es muy parecido- con esas palabras término de captar toda la atención de los ahí presentes- aquello que se asemeja a la oscuridad son el dolor y la tristeza, y a decir verdad de todos los aquí presentes tu corazón es el que esta más herido, y la razón de tu sufrimiento es...

- Cállate- dijo Rei con el rostro ensombrecido y con una mano en la empuñadura de su habitual espada- ¡¿Acaso se te hace muy divertido ver dentro de los corazones de las personas y luego... Y luego contar lo que las lástima, sus temores, sus rencores y su sufrimiento?!- al acabar de decir esas palabras Rei desenvaino su espada- Midoriko posesión de objetos- dijo con tono aún más serio

En cuanto Rei dijo esas palabras a su lado apareció el espíritu de una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y vestida como una sacerdotisa con armadura

- No puede ser...- dijo Amidamaru sorprendido- Midoriko...

- Oh ¿La conoces Amidamaru?- pregunto Yoh

- Eh, yo... Bueno... La verdad es que... sí - dijo Amidamaru al tiempo que se sonrojaba

- ¿Que sucede Amidamaru?- pregunto Yoh con curiosidad

- Se lo diré después amo Yoh

- Esta bien, no te presionaré

Mientras ellos hablaban el espíritu de la sacerdotisa asintió

- Sí redī- y luego hizo la posesión de objetos con la espada que sostenía Rei y al instante esta se vio rodeada de una luz lila claro que hacia parecer que la espada estaba siendo rodeada por fuego.

Ante esa imagen Nyorai retrocedió asustada dándose cuenta de que no debería de haberla provocado de esa manera, sus ojos reflejaban miedo pero decidió que no debía dejarlo ver así que volteó a ver a sus tres "sirvientes"

- ¡Chon, Gan, Sun acaben con ella!- les grito a sus tres sirvientes quienes obedientes corrieron hacia Rei con la intención de acabar con su vida

- Ja, no me hagan reír- dijo Rei mientras observaba a aquellos tres seres que corrían en su dirección- ¿De verdad creíste que podías engañarme usando ese viejo truco? Yo podía hacer posesiones como esa a los cinco años

Nyorai retrocedió, esa chica ya había descubierto su truco ahora realmente se sentía indefensa ya que sabía que Chon, Gan y Sun no eran contrincantes para aquella chica.

Cuando los tres sirvientes estuvieron muy cerca de ella Rei lanzo una estocada y su espada libero una gran cantidad de poder espiritual en forma de cuchilla que golpeó directamente a los tres sirvientes cortándolos por la mitad; cuando cayeron al piso sólo eran rocas cortadas a la mitad y calcinadas.

- Son rocas, doña Anna ¿esto qué significa?- pregunto Ryu

- Ya veo, tal parece que esa niña aplico la posesión de objetos a las rocas haciéndoles pensar a los demás que eran Shamanes

- ¿Pero porqué hizo todo eso?- pregunto Manta pero nadie le respondió por que en ese momento Silver habló

- Por no aceptar a tres miembros en su equipo la Secta Sagrada queda descalificada por incumplimiento a las reglas- sentencio Silver- el equipo de Len gana

Al escuchar esa noticia Nyorai comenzó a temblar y luego se dio la vuelta con la intención de entrar en su "castillo"

- Dejaste de creer en los corazones de los demás...- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas que sin duda era Rei

- ¡No me molestes!

- Esa es tu propia oscuridad- término de decir Rei

- Eso no es cierto- dijo Nyorai al tiempo que se volteaba y miraba a Rei esperando encontrar burla en sus ojos pero lo único que encontró fue lástima en su mirada

- La oscuridad de nuestros corazones es algo que sólo nos pertenece a nosotros y debemos aprender a superarla con o sin ayuda; creo que al ver la oscuridad de los corazones de los demás fue cuando dejaste de creer en ellos o ¿me equivoco?

Al escuchar eso Nyorai no pudo negar que Rei tenía toda la razón, y no pudo hacer más que ponerse a llorar, era cierto, desde que había descubierto como ver la oscuridad la vida ya no había sido la misma, aquellas personas a las que había estimado habían resultado tener una terrible oscuridad que a ella la había decepcionado y como consecuencia de ello había dejado de creer en los demás; las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro cuando de repente sintió unos brazos rodearla en una cálido abrazo

- Tranquila, esta bien no te reprimas- dijo Rei con ternura y ante sus palabras Nyorai comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, mostrando toda la tristeza que había acumulado por años y Rei la abrazo todo el tiempo hasta que ella se calmó lo suficiente.

Cuando Nyorai paro de llorar y sus respiración se normalizo, Rei la soltó de su abrazo y se volteó a ver a Chocolove

- Choclove la dejo a tu cuidado ella necesita que le enseñen lo que es la brisa de la risa y lo que puede lograr, estoy segura de que tu puedes hacerlo mejor que nadie aquí

- Eh ¿yo?- pregunto Chocolove entré sorprendido y confuso

- Si, tu- dijo Rei con una sonrisa y después sin decir nada se puso de pie, le dirigió una sonrisa a Nyorai, y comenzó a caminar dispuesta a irse.

- ¡Espera!- grito Nyorai- antes de que te vayas debo hacerte una pregunta

- De acuerdo haz tu pregunta- dijo Rei sin mirarla de hecho no esta viendo a nadie ni siquiera a Hao quien estaba preocupado por su reacción

- ¿Cómo puedes vivir con una carga tan pesada? ¿Cómo puedes soportar tanto dolor?

Ante su pregunta Rei sonrió

- En realidad no es tan difícil y de algún modo tengo que lidiar con ello, después de todo es la carga con que nací y me corresponde sólo a mi

- Pero...

- mi dolor superaré, la vida seguirá, atrás no volveré así es como mi corazón lograra estar en paz- dijo Rei aún con su agradable sonrisa en el rostro- bueno, si no hay más preguntas entonces ya es hora de que me vaya

Al terminar de decir eso continuo con su camino y poco a poco varias hojas comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor hasta formar un pequeño remolino y cuando este se dispersó Rei ya no estaba.

- Hermana...- dijo Naomi en un susurro

Hao que había observado y escuchado todo no podía creer que Rei tuviera tanto dolor pero ¿Cuál era la causa de ese dolor? ¿Porqué cuando Nyorai había intentado decirlo Rei se había enojado tanto?

- Eh... señorita Nyorai si me lo permite tal como me dijo Rei, yo... Le mostrare el significado de la brisa de la risa y la ayudare a recuperarse de su corazón roto- dijo Chocolove decidido

Nyorai se quedo observándolo sorprendida pero luego sonrió tímidamente

- Esta bien- dijo Nyorai

- Esperen- dijo Len- Nyorai podrías contestarme esta pregunta ¿porque Rei reacciono así ante tus palabras?

- Ella realmente esta muy herida, me gustaría decirles la causa de su dolor, pero no creo que puedan ayudarla, además pienso que no sería apropiado que yo se los dijera, creo que ella personalmente quiere contarles pero quizás será en otro momento.

Después de decir eso Nyorai se fue acompañada de Chocolove quien le contaba chistes con la esperanza de poder hacerla reír.

A Naomi le hubiera gustado seguir a su hermana pero no tenía idea de a donde se había ido, pero decidió buscarla; empezó por buscarla en lugares altos ya que sabía que cuando algo iba mal su hermana siempre iba a un lugar alto y alejado que le permitiera pensar con claridad; busco en los techos de lo que ahora parecía un pequeño pueblo plagado de posadas, pero no vio a su hermana por ningún lado; la encontraría más tarde y cuando por fin había oscurecido.

Cuando la encontró ella se encontraba sentada en un tronco caído cerca de un barranco y miraba muy pensativa la luna y las estrellas

- Hermana...- dijo insegura Naomi

- Oh Naomi ¿no te parece que las estrellas se ven muy bien desde aquí?

- Si, pero yo no vine a hablar de estrellas, yo... Sólo vine a decirte que... Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y te ayudare en lo que necesites- dijo Naomi con voz decidida y al momento en el rostro de su hermana apareció una mirada llena de ternura

- Lo se- dijo Rei con una sonrisa- Naomi ¿porque no te sientas junto a mi y vemos juntas las estrellas?

- Esta bien- dijo Naomi sentándose en el tronco caído al lado de su hermana y juntas observaron el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas y a la luna que esa noche parecía más brillante.

Junto a su hermana Rei hizo una silenciosa suplica a las estrellas

_"Frías estrellas antes del amanecer por favor iluminen nuestro camino"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Espero que les haya gustado ^^ <span>_**

**_Aprovechare esta pequeña oportunidad para agradecerles a Dulce-chan y a inu por sus reviews, de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón_**

**_Hasta el próximo capitulo _**

**_Bye bye!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 Vamos a contar historias**

Después de un buen rato Naomi se quedo profundamente dormida y Rei pensó que sería mejor que ambas volvieran a la posada, sin embargo no quería despertar a su hermana así que la cargo en su espalda hasta que por fin llegaron y cuando estuvieron adentro Rei llevo a Naomi a su cuarto donde la dejo y luego ella misma se fue al suyo, se acostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente en la mañana mientras todos desayunaban...

- Oye Amidamaru ¿puedes decirnos donde conociste a Midoriko el espíritu acompañante de Rei? Tenemos curiosidad

- Eh... Bueno... Yo... Ella- Amidamaru suspiro- ella fue mi esposa

La noticia dejo en shock a todos

- ¡Que!- gritaron todos al unísono

- Como lo escucharon ella y yo estuvimos casados

- Amidamaru ¿porqué no me habías contado antes?- pregunto Yoh

- Bueno, supongo que era algo que quería guardarme para mi mismo, quería guardarlo dentro de mi corazón

- Ya entiendo- dijo Yoh con comprensión

- Amidamaru ¿podrías contarnos un poco acerca de ella?- pregunto Anna con curiosidad

- Por supuesto que sí señorita Anna; yo conocí a Midoriko durante una misión encargada a mi por un Daimyō al que yo servía, la misma consistía en eliminar a varios youkai menores que estaban cerca de la aldea y atormentaban a los aldeanos, pero para cuando llegue Midoriko ya se encontraba ahí y había acabado con la mayoría de los youkai y yo sólo me encargue de los que faltaban, después de acabar con todos ella se fue sin decir ninguna palabra, algunos días después nos volvimos a encontrar y así sucedió un montón de veces, en una de ellas decidimos comenzar a conversar y fue ahí cuando conocí su historia y ella a su vez conoció la mía; ella al igual que yo era huérfana, desde pequeña había sido encontrada por un monje que vio gran potencial en ella, la llevo a su templo y ahí se ocupó de entrenarla, en ese momento ella se encargaba de proteger a los aldeanos, no trabajaba para ningún daimyō, y de hecho los aldeanos la respetaban más a ella que a su amo; después de un tiempo en el que me seguía frecuentandome con ella me di cuenta de que la amaba, era la mujer más hermosa, fuerte y encantadora que había conocido y era la única que me hacia sentir diferente, así que después de un tiempo le pedí matrimonio y ella acepto, entonces nos casamos y meses después de nuestro matrimonio ella me dio la dicha de ser padre...

- ¡Que!- gritaron todos

- ¡¿Amidamaru tuviste hijos?!- pregunto Yoh mientras todos se recuperaban del shock

- Si, uno para ser exactos

- ¿Y cómo era?- pregunto Tamao con curiosidad

- Era muy pequeñito, tenía el cabello del mismo color que yo, pero tenía los ojos de su madre, su nombre era Masaru, el era un bebe muy sonriente- dijo Amidamaru perdido en sus recuerdos

- Y ¿qué paso con él?- pregunto Yoh

El rostro de Amidamaru se ensombreció

- El no pudo estar mucho tiempo con nosotros; mediante la adivinación Midoriko se enteró de que sí seguía con nosotros nuestro pequeño Masaru correría peligro, así que tomamos la decisión de dejarlo en el templo donde Midoriko había crecido, sabíamos que ahí lo cuidarían bien y aunque fue difícil para ambos, sabíamos que era lo mejor...- Amidamaru suspiro- unos meses después Midoriko murió

El sentimiento de compasión los lleno a todos, debió de haber sido muy difícil para Amidamaru tener que dejar a su hijo y luego perder a su esposa

- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?- preguntó Tamao con delicadeza pues aún tenían curiosidad

- Un día salí a cumplir una misión, en la cual tarde semanas y cuando volví me entere de que Midoriko había muerto y que su cadáver se encontraba dentro de una cueva, cuando fui ahí me encontré con una escena horrible, había cientos de demonios grandes y pequeños y en medio de todos ellos estaba mi amada Midoriko apunto de ser devorada por las fauces de un enorme Youkai, sin embargo nada se movía parecía que todos se habían quedado congelados y se veían de un color plomizo como sí se estuvieran volviendo de roca, Midoriko tenía los ojos cerrados le faltaba gran parte del brazo izquierdo y había un gran agujero en la parte donde debería estar su corazón... Nunca supe bien cual fue la causa de tan terrible muerte...

- Pero nosotras sí sabemos y si quieren podemos contarles- dijo Rei mientras ella y Naomi entraban en el comedor llamando la atención de todos al instante incluso la de Amidamaru.

Rei metió la mano en un bolsillo de su vestido y sacó una tablilla que tenía grabado el nombre de Midoriko

- Midoriko creo que tu también quieres reencontrarte con Amidamaru, así que sal de ahí por favor- dijo Rei y un segundo después de haber terminado la frase de la tablilla mortuoria salió el espíritu de Midoriko, de cerca se veía aún más hermosa y majestuosa que de lejos, tenía el pelo negro, lacio y largo, era alta, y sus ojos eran color miel.

Midoriko buscó con la mirada a Amidamaru y cuando lo encontró sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Amidamaru al verla de ese modo sintió que su corazón se encogía de ternura, la única vez que había visto a Midoriko llorar fue cuando tuvieron que dejar a su hijo en el templo, se acercó a ella y la abrazo suavemente

- Amidamaru... Creí que... Creí que jamás te volvería a ver- dijo Midoriko mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro

- No te preocupes Midoriko, estoy aquí

Todos los observaban, pero a ellos no les importó, no dejarían que nada arruinara tan hermoso reencuentro

- Bueno, supongo que como ellos están tan ocupados, nos corresponde a nosotras terminar de relatarles la historia ¿no lo crees Naomi?

- Creo que tienes razón Rei

- Muy bien entonces sigamos; Midoriko fue la Sacerdotisa más poderosa del Japón Feudal, ya que podía purificar las almas de una gran número de demonios con solo el blandir de su espada se dice que purificaba cien o más demonios, Midoriko tenían niveles extremadamente altos de poder espiritual. Ella tenia también la misma fuerza y el poder de cien samurais y niveles tremendamente altos de resistencia, sin embargo murió después de...

- Rei, creo que eso me corresponde contarlo a mi- dijo Midoriko quien ya se había separado de Amidamaru

- Esta bien, si tu quieres hacerlo no te lo impediré

- Gracias- Midoriko suspiró- Cuando Amidamaru se fue a cumplir con su deber, cerca del pueblo se dio lugar una gran batalla entre varios yokai y yo, los youkai se aprovecharon de la debilidad de un humano que me deseaba y creía que ahora que había dejado a mi hijo y que Amidamaru estaba en una misión podría tenerme. Luego de siete días y siete noches de lucha, me di cuenta de que no podría destruir a todos los demonios y antes de ser devorada por las fauces del monstruo que combatía, utilice las últimas energías que quedaban en mi para matarnos a ambos, al hacer eso también reuní las almas de todos los yokai que se encontraban en el momento y los purifique, sellando a todos en la pureza de mi corazón.- Midoriko ya no siguió hablando, parecía que no tenía las fuerzas para decir lo siguiente así que Rei continuo con aquel relato

- Al sellar a todos esos Yokai dentro de su corazón se creo la famosa Perla de Shikon o también llamada Esfera de las Cuatro Almas que emergió de su pecho, la perla es llamada "de las cuatro almas", justamente por estar formada por las cuatro cualidades que debe poseer el alma de una persona y que sin duda posee Midoriko, las cualidades son: Arami Tama, Nigimi Tama, Kushimi Tama y Sakimi Tama

- ¿Eh?- dijeron casi todos

- Yo sólo supe que decías un montón de cosas que terminaban en "Tama"- dijo HoroHoro

Naomi soltó una risita

- Arami Tama significa Valor, Nigimi Tama Amistad, Kushimi Tama Conocimiento y Sakimi Tama Amor, cuanto más equilibradas estén estas cuatro almas en una persona mejor será esta.

- Ya entiendo- dijo Len

- ¿Y cómo fue que Midoriko se convirtió en tu espíritu acompañante si su alma quedo atrapada en la perla?- le pregunto Anna a Rei

- Bueno la verdad es un historia un poco larga...

- Eso no importa estamos dispuestos a escucharla- dijo Yoh

- Muy bien sí ustedes así lo quieren,se decía que la perla podía cumplir cualquier deseo y que también otorgaba fuerza a su dueño, durante varios años la perla fue controlada por varios humanos y youkais hasta que fue redescubierta por el líder de los exterminadores quien la llevo a su aldea sin embargo al tener encerrados dentro de sí a tantos demonios la perla llamaba la atención de muchos demonios que atacaban a la aldea, fue entonces cuando fue escogida la mejor de las sacerdotisas de ese tiempo, el nombre de tal sacerdotisa era Kikyo quien la custodio y purifico durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un día fue engañada y herida de muerte, su última petición antes de morir fue que quemaran su cuerpo junto con la perla para que no causará más desgracias, sin embargo el último deseo de Kikyo fue volver a ver a su amado...

- ¿Y su deseo se cumplió?- pregunto Tamao

- En cierto modo si, verán muchos años después nació nuestra madre, cuando ella nació todos notaron que había un extraño brillo en su pecho pero no le dieron importancia, cuando ella creció se dieron algunas situaciones en las que mi madre se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo había traído dentro de ella la perla de shikon, la gente se dio cuenta de que nuestra madre era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo y dejaron la perla a su cuidado, sin embargo después de algunos acontecimientos la perla se rompió y nuestra madre junto con el tío Inuyasha, la tía Sango, el tío Miroku y el tío Shippo comenzaron a buscar todos los fragmentos, tenían que encontrarlos antes que el terrible semi-demonio Naraku, finalmente y después de mucho tiempo mi madre logró conseguir todos los fragmentos y destruyo la perla, fue entonces cuando el alma de Midoriko fue liberada...

- Sin embargo mi alma nunca pudo descansar en paz- dijo Midoriko- porque después de todo la perla de Shikon que yo cree causo muchas muertes por más de cien años- el pesar se veía claramente en sus ojos

- Pero Midoriko, tu no tuviste la culpa, tu no quisiste crear aquella perla

Midoriko ignoro sus palabras y continuo

- Durante un tiempo mi alma estuvo vagando por el mundo pensando en que podría yo hacer para enmendar mis pecados, fue entonces cuando conocí a Rei, recuerdo muy bien ese día, yo iba pasando por un bosque cuando de repente sentí una presencia extremadamente pura, siguiendo aquella presencia termine en un claro del bosque, era extraño pues sentía que aquella presencia estaba por todos lados, de repente escuche un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos y luego de aquel arbusto salió una carita infantil de ojos azules, la pequeña salió de entre los arbustos sosteniendo a un lobezno entre sus brazos "¿quien eres tu?" Fue lo primero que me dijo, al verla reconocí en ella los rasgos de la persona que había liberado mi alma de la esfera, sin embargo la pequeña tenía los ojos azules de su padre...- Midoriko soltó un sonoro suspiro- cuando yo estaba dentro de la perla, casi asesine al padre de Rei y de Naomi

- Midoriko...

- No me mal entiendan no fue con esa intención, verán cuando la perla se rompió, Koga el padre de las mellizas y en ese momento el general de la tribu de los hombres lobo encontró tres fragmentos de la perla que se incrusto en las piernas y en el brazo derecho, pronto perdió el fragmento del brazo pero conservo los de las piernas durante mucho tiempo, cuando la esfera estaba casi completa decidí que debía hacer algo para que fuera completada y así poder destruir al temible demonio Naraku, fue por eso que en momentos cruciales con mi voluntad yo paralizaba las piernas de el joven general lobo, en más de una ocasión puse en riesgo su vida, fue por eso que casi sin dudarlo me ofrecí a ser el espíritu acompañante de Rei, pues sentía que tenía una deuda con su familia

- ¿Así que entonces te convertiste en su espíritu acompañante?- pregunto Yoh

- Ella ya tenía un espíritu acompañante pero de todos modos me aceptó, ella me fabrico una tablilla, ahí es donde pasó la mayoría del tiempo

- Rei ¿tienes otro espíritu acompañante?- preguntó Anna con curiosidad

- Sip, se llama Taisei- dijo Rei en tono alegre- Taisei saluda

Y en cuanto dijo esas palabras a su lado apareció el espíritu de un gran lobo blanco que se fue materializando hasta que se volvió tan sólido como uno vivo

- Buenos días- dijo el lobo con una voz profunda

- Oh por favor Taisei, no tienes que ser tan formal con ellos

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que aquel lobo pudiera hablar y se preguntaron quien era en realidad; Rei volteó a ver a su hermana

- Creo que sería bueno que tu también les presentarás a tu espíritu acompañante

- Si, creo que tienes razón, Yûsei sal por favor

Y al igual que con Rei aparición un gran lobo, sólo que esta ves el lobo tenía el pelaje de un negro azabache

- Hola- dijo aquel lobo negro con actitud despreocupada

- Bueno... Ellos son nuestros eternos compañeros y espíritus acompañantes Taisei y Yûsei

- ¿Que quieres decir con eternos compañeros?

- Oh, bueno, verás ellos dos fueron creados por los grandes espíritus y poseen el control de los elementos, fueron creados para proteger a los bosques y también para proteger a la tribu de los hombres lobo, hace mucho tiempo mediante la adivinación los antiguos jefes de la tribu se enteraron de que algún día nacerían dos bebés y ellos serían los únicos que podrían hacer una posesión con aquellos dos grandes espíritus, y si se cumplió, cuando nosotras dos nacimos ellos aparecieron y nos reconocieron como las únicas personas capaces de ser sus compañeras y desde entonces siempre hemos estado juntos.

- Si y también en algunos casos compartimos las mismas sensaciones, como por ejemplo si Rei es herida de gravedad yo sentiré su dolor en carne propia y así si estamos lejos podré saber si ella está en peligro y acudir a ayudarla- dijo Taisei

- Si y por eso casi nunca me deja hacer nada divertido- dijo Rei haciendo un mohín

- Si te dejara hacer lo que quisieras creo que ya habrías muerto hace mucho

- Eso no es cierto- Rei le sacó la lengua de forma juguetona y Taisei hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa aunque ninguno de los presentes supo decir si realmente había sido eso pues era difícil descifrar las emociones en ese rostro serio y lobuno.

Rei lo vio y sonrió, se acercó a Taisei y le acaricio gentilmente la cabeza

- Vamos Taisei tenemos que irnos y creo que ya fueron demasiadas historias por hoy; adiós amigos los veré mañana, Naomi no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?- Naomi asintió ante la pregunta de su hermana- Midoriko puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, dejare tu tablilla aquí para cuando te sientas cansada

- Pero señorita Rei no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras usted está en peligro...

Rei sabía perfectamente a que clase de peligro se refería Midoriko sin embargo ignoro la sugerencia

- Tonterías, estaré bien después de todo ellos son como de la familia, además me gustaría que pasaras un poco más de tiempo con tu persona amada Midoriko- los ojos de Rei se posaron en Amidamaru- creo que ambos están ansiosos por compartir historias, bueno adiós

Rei se despidió con un gesto de mano tomo una de sus mochilas, su nueva espada y salió.

* * *

><p>Al salir de la posada Rei no se encamino directamente a su destino, sino que se desvió y camino hacia unos arboles que estaban muy cerca de la posada, lo suficiente para poder escuchar lo que se decía dentro de ella, se detuvo abajo de un árbol especialmente grande y volteó hacia arriba<p>

- Hola Hao- dijo en tono alegre mientras miraba al muchacho quien estaba sentado en una rama alta del árbol

- Hola Rei

- Estoy segura de que escuchaste todo lo que dijimos...

- Tenía curiosidad por saber la historia de Midoriko

- Ya creo que sí, pero bueno, por sí te perdiste algo, te presento a uno de mis espíritus acompañantes,mi fiel amigo Taisei

- Buenos días Joven Hao- dijo Taisei al tiempo que hacia una ligera inclinación de cabeza

- Parece que realmente eres un espíritu creado a partir de los grandes espíritus, puedo sentir un gran poder en ti- comentó Hao- eres un ser realmente interesante Taisei

- Lo mismo digo Joven Hao, pero lamento que no podamos seguir hablando Rei y yo tenemos que irnos

- Oh es cierto tenemos que ir a un lugar, adiós Hao espero verte pronto

- Pero ¿adonde van?

- Necesito visitar a alguien- dijo Rei

Y después de eso la niña y el lobo se fueron sin decir nada más...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Buenooo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, y recuerden que nos seguiremos viendo en los proximos capítulos <strong>__**y antes de que se me olvide, les contare algunas cosas sobre los dos espíritus acompañantes de las mellizas**_

_**Primero que nada epezaré con Taisei**_

_**Taisei: es un espíritu lobo con la capacidad de hablar, se pelaje es color blanco, es muy grande, sin embargo al ser un espiritu creado por los grandes espíritus, tiene la capacidad de cambiar, puede ser del tamaño de un lobo normal o también puede adoptar la forma de un cachorro; Taisei es muy serio o más bien eso aparenta. El nació (o más bien fue creado) gracias a los grandes espíritus justo el mismo día en que la tierra fue creada y desde entonces el prácticamente a prescensiado todo lo ocurrido en la tierra con los humanos, ha visto tanto cosas bellas y hermosas como horribles tragedias por lo que los grandes espíritus al ver su dolor y soledad descidieron crear a otro ser igual que el, y así fue como nació Yûsei, sin embargo Taisei se negó a compartir su responsabilidad con su hermano menor por lo que el continuo cargando con todo el dolor y al mismo tiempo la alegría de este mundo, pero por lo menos ya no estaba solo y aunque el no podria haberlo imaginado pronto iba a estar más acompañado que nunca; años después la gran sacerdotisa Kagome dio a luz a mellizas y al verlas los dos hermanos lobos supieron que ellas serían sus compañeras,y sin saber muy bien la razón ellos fueron capaces de hacer una posesión con ellas y materializarse en el mundo humano y desde ese día ninguno de los dos volvió a estar sólo. T**__**aisei desde ese día amo con todo su corazón a Rei y nunca ha dejado de protegerla y siempre evita que se meta en mas problemas de lo necesario.**_

_**Yûsei: al igual que su hermano es un espíritu lobo con la capacidad de hablar, su pelaje es color negro, también es muy grande y posee las mismas capacidades de su hermano mayor de cambiar de forma, su actitud es bastante relajada y despreocupada, también ama a su compañera que en este caso sería Naomi y se encarga de protegerla y ella a su vez se encarga de que el no tenga tantos problemas.**_

_**Ambos hermanos son extremadamente fuertes y tienen un control total sobre los elementos naturales.**_

_**Esa es toda la informacion que daré hasta ahora**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola lindas personitas, aquí estoy una vez más molestando, en fin este es el capitulo más corto que he escrito pero para compensarlo los demás no serán así**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 La visitante<strong>

En los jardines de un castillo se encontraban un demonio perro de blancos cabellos y una mujer "humana" de mirada amable. El demonio observaba a su esposa recoger flores con la mirada llena de ternura, fue entonces cuando se percató de un olor muy familiar y pronto la persona portadora de tal olor ya se encontraba a espaldas del imponente youkai

- Tío, mira, por fin la conseguí- la muchacha extendió una espada- tiene los mismos poderes que la que tu tenías

- Realmente se ve igual- el youkai sonrió (lo cual era muy raro en él) me gustaría ver si tiene las mismas habilidades

Rei sonrió a su vez y desenfundo su espada

- Creo que tienes razón tío

Entonces ambos youkai comenzaron a luchar...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 Agradecimiento**

Unos días después Rei regresó, y en cuanto llego se enteró de Len había muerto y que había sido resucitado por la líder de los Soldados X, y que también Yoh había abandonado la pelea de Shamanes a cambio de la ayuda de la doncella Jeanne.

Naomi estaba examinando la cicatriz con la que Len se había quedado y en ese momento Rei irrumpió velozmente en la habitación

- ¡Len! ¡¿Estas bien?!- dijo Rei al tiempo que se acercaba a el, lo analizaba con la mirada y luego lo abrazaba efusivamente

- Si estoy bien

- Que alivio...

Después de decir eso Rei se separó de Len y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación

- ¿Rei a donde vas?

- Voy agradecerles a los Soldados X el que te hayan resucitado

- Pero es peligroso que vayas sola

- No estoy sola, verdad Taisei

En ese momento Len se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, nunca estaría sola, Taisei siempre estaría con ella, además Taisei era un espíritu creado a partir de los grandes espíritus por lo que era muy fuerte, con esos pensamientos Len se tranquilizó decidió dejar a Rei irse.

Un poco después...

La mayoría de los Soldados X estaban en la cubierta del su barco y los demás estaban adentro contando las armas, todo parecía tranquilo cuando de repente Rei aterrizo dentro de la cubierta e inmediatamente todos los soldados se pusieron en movimiento y apuntaron sus armas hacia ella

- ¡Que haces aquí y que quieres!- grito Marco

- Calma, calma- dijo Rei con voz despreocupada

- No te creo ¡Arroja todas tus armas al suelo en este momento!

- No traigo armas, no las necesito- dijo Rei al tiempo que dirigía su mirada a Lyserg quien apuntaba hacia ella su péndulo, pero su mano temblaba sutilmente

- Entonces como explicas eso- dijo Marco señalando con una mano la bolsa que Rei traía

- Ah, esto es...

- No me importa que sea déjalo en el suelo y levanta las manos

- Ok, ok

Rei dejo la bolsa en el suelo y levantó las manos, y casi al instante uno soldado se acercó y tomo la bolsa para después abrirla y mostrarle su contenido a Marco quien lo observo con mirada desconcertada

- ¡libros! ¿Que clase de broma es esta?

- no es ninguna broma

- Que es lo que realmente quieres ¿para qué viniste aquí?

- Quiero ver a la doncella Jeanne, vine a agradecerle el que haya resucitado a mi amigo Len

Marco la escrutó con la mirada y después dijo

- Acompáñame a la oficina tengo que hablar contigo, Lyserg tu también me vas a acompañar, después de todo ella era tu amiga seguro que sí tu estas ahí ella nos dirá la verdad

- Si, señor Marco

Y sin decir nada más Marco bajo su arma, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó dentro del barco con Lyserg y Rei pegados a sus talones, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Marco, cuando los tres estuvieron adentro Marco cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio con un rostro serio, Lyserg se colocó junto a él, Marco le señalo a Rei que se sentará en la silla frente a su escritorio y la observo pensando que hacer, después de todo ella era una enemiga en potencia y sumamente peligrosa, no era alguien que se intimidará fácilmente y era muy fuerte, definitivamente no podía permitir que se acercara a la Doncella Jeanne pues podría ponerla en peligro.

Lyserg también estaba observando a Rei quien estaba recostada en la silla, indolente pero poderosa, sus ojos eran tan fieros como los del lobo que estaba a su lado... Esperen un momento... ¡Un lobo! ¿De dónde había salido?

Marco pareció darse cuenta del lobo en ese mismo instante y se sobresaltó ¿acaso esa niña planeaba atacarlos en ese lugar donde no había escapatoria posible? La única salida era la puerta que estaba situada atrás de ella, sí Marco hacia su posesión de objetos estaba seguro de que destruiría una pequeña parte del barco lo que provocaría su hundimiento ¿que podría hacer?

- Tranquilízate Marco no pienso atacarte y no voy a lastimarlos, como ya dije sólo vine a ver a la doncella Jeanne

- Entonces ¿Cómo explicas esa bolsa llena de libros? Si tu propósito es hablar con ella entonces no los necesitas

- Te equívocas Marco, le demostrare mi agradecimiento de una forma muy especial y estoy segura de que ella estará feliz

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Le voy a demostrar lo que es ser una chica normal, es por eso que traje esos cuentos ¿acaso alguna ves alguien le leyó una historia? O más bien la pregunta sería ¿cuanto tiempo hace que no le lees un buen libro?

Ese comentario hizo enmudecer a Marco; cuando Jeanne era pequeña muy pequeña le había leído cuentos pero tal vez ella ya no lo recordaba, y después cuando ella había crecido había dejado todo eso atrás y había comenzado a tratarla como la doncella de hierro y a entrenarla arduamente para la pelea de Shamanes, olvidándose casi por completo de que sólo era una niña

- Esta bien- Marco bajo la cabeza derrotado- tienes mi permiso para hablar con la doncella Jeanne

- Eso pensé- Rei sonrió con suficiencia y tomo su bolsa

- Lyserg, guía a esta niña hasta donde se encuentra la doncella de hierro

- Pero... Señor Marco

- Sólo obedece

Lyserg asintió y sin hacer preguntas guió a Rei hasta la cubierta de el barco hasta un lugar donde estaba una polea que el jaló y así del mar jalada por una cadena salió la doncella de hierro que guardaba en su interior a Jeanne.

Con ayuda de más Soldados X el sarcófago de acero fue puesto con cuidado en la cubierta y Marco se encargó de abrirlo, casi inmediatamente después el sarcófago se abrió y la doncella Jeanne salió

- ¿Que sucede Marco?

- Doncella hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted- Marco se hizo a un lado para que Jeanne pudiera observar a Rei

- ¿Quien eres tu?

Rei no contesto, simplemente metió una mano en el bolsillo de su vestido y saco un pañuelo blanco

- Por Dios, cuanta sangre, debes de sentirte muy debil- dijo Rei al tiempo que comenzaba a limpiar la sangre del rostro de Jeanne

- ¿Eh? Yo... Bueno creo que ya me acostumbre

- Supongo que te viste obligada hacerlo, en fin, mi nombre es Rei Higurashi y estoy aquí para agradecerte el que hayas resucitado a mi amigo Len Tao

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, no fue nada...

- ¡Espera un momento!- justo en ese momento a Marco se había percatado de algo pero necesitaba asegurarse- Rei... Tu... ¿No estas enojada por el hecho de que Yoh Asakura haya abandonado el torneo?

Marco estaba tenso mientras sostenía su arma ¿como se le había podido olvidar ese importante detalle?

- Ah, eso- Rei sonrió- ¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada! sin embargo fue su decisión y yo la respeto, cada quien es dueño de sus acciones, pero bueno, esta empezando ha hacer fresco ¿podemos ir adentro?

- Claro- dijo Jeanne animadamente mientras seguía a Rei por el interior del barco con Marco y Lyserg detrás de ellas; Rei caminaba con seguridad por el laberinto que representaba el interior del barco, no se detuvo sino hasta que llegaron a la que era la habitación de la doncella Jeanne

- Creo que será mejor que te pongas ropa adecuada para el clima, porque como yo dije esta empezando a hacer fresco

- Si, tienes razón

A decir verdad la pequeña doncella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo si sabía una cosa, Rei no era una mala persona y por lo tanto sus intenciones no podían ser malas, así que sin protestar se metió en su habitación y busco algo adecuado.

Mientras tanto Marco estaba muy sorprendido ¿cómo Rei había encontrado el camino tan fácilmente? El barco era un verdadero laberinto para quien estuviera ahí por primera vez, pero Rei se había desplazado por el como sí lo conociera a la perfección.

- Su olor- fue lo que Rei dijo al tiempo que dirigía su mirada Marco

- ¿Que?- Marco y Lyserg estaban desconcertados

- El olor de la Doncella Jeanne me guió hasta aquí, Lyserg recuerda que soy una okami, por lo tanto mi olfato es incluso mejor que el de un perro

- Oh, ya entiendo- dijo Lyserg

En eso la pequeña doncella salió de su habitación enfundada en un camisón rosado de algodón y de estilo antiguo

- ¡Que bonito camisón!

- Gracias

- Muy bien, entonces ¿tienen algún lugar acogedor aquí? Un lugar al que podamos ir

- Si... Tenemos una sala de estar donde descansamos de vez en cuando

- Muy bien, guienos ahí

Y así lo hicieron Marco las guió a través de el barco hasta que llegaron a una estancia que parecía cómoda y estaba sutilmente iluminada, se veía muy acogedora

- Este lugar será perfecto, Jeanne ¿podrías sentarte en ese sillón?

- Si

Marco se acercó a Lyserg y. Le susurro que las mantuviera bien vigiladas.

Después de Jeanne, Rei se acercó al sillón, se sentó y sacó algunos libros

- Muy bien elige uno

La doncella los observo todos con una mirada concentrada, Lyserg también los observo y se percató de que algunos tenían sus títulos en francés; por fin la pequeña doncella se decidió por uno, lo señalo y Rei lo tomo lo abrió y comenzó a leer; después de algunas horas en las que Rei leyó y leyó la doncella Jeanne comenzó a adormilarse al igual que Lyserg, el estaba a punto caerse de sueño cuando escucho que Rei le hablaba

- Lyseg, por favor ayúdame a llevar a Jeanne a su habitación

Tratando de mantenerse despierto Lyserg asintió y después se acercó hasta el sillón donde la pequeña doncella dormitaba, la cargo en brazos y dificultosamente la llevo hasta su habitación con Rei detrás de el, cuando llegaron el la depósito con cuidado en la cama y Rei la cobijo y después se dispuso a irse pero una pequeña mano se extendió deteniéndola

- Rei ¿podrías cantarme una canción de cuna,por favor?- dijo Jeanne tímidamente

Rei la miro con ternura, asintió y después comenzó a cantar

Antes de quedarse dormida Jeanne le pidió a Rei que volviera otro día y luego se durmió profundamente, Rei no contesto nada sólo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y nos seguiremos viendo<strong>_

_**Chao Chao**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 Interpretación de dulces melodías**

A la noche siguiente y a la misma hora Rei volvió al barco de los soldados X, ahora no traía libro alguno lo cual sorprendió a Jeanne

- Hola

- Hola, Jeanne- Rei sonrió- ¿tienen algún instrumento musical aquí?

- Si tenemos algunos en la que llamamos la sala de música- contesto Marco

- ¿Podrían llevarme ahí?

- Por supuesto

Y así Marco guió a Rei por el barco hasta llegar a una gran puerta que abrió con cuidado y se hizo a un lado para que Rei pudiera ver lo que había en el interior, al verlo los ojos de Rei se iluminaron, montones y montones de instrumentos diferentes se veía ahí y por lo que parecía se veían en muy buenas condiciones, ella se acercó a un hermoso piano negro y pasó las yemas de los dedos por las teclas deleitandose con el sonido, mientras que los soldados X y la pequeña doncella la observaban expectantes. Cuando Rei término volteó a ver a Jeanne y con la mano le hizo señas para que se acercara, y ella así lo hizo

- Y bien ¿te gustaría que tocara alguno de estos instrumentos?

- ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría!

- Muy bien entonces elige uno

- ¿El que sea?

- Si, el que sea

Jeanne se acercó a un violín y con delicadeza, lo tomo y se lo dio a Rei

- Un violín buen elección

Rei se acomodó el violín y con el arco toco una nota que sonó quebrada y grave, ella se estremeció

- Por Dios, parece que este violín no sido usado en mucho tiempo además esta muy desafinado- Dijo Rei en tono molesto mientras lo afinaba

- Eh, lo lamentamos

- Bueno, no importa ya arregle el problema ahora todo esta solucionado- Rei volvió a tocar la misma nota y esta vas sonó verdaderamente bien, Rei sonrió con satisfacción y luego comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía que sorprendió a todos por lo complicada que era pero sin embargo Rei la tocaba con los ojos cerrados como si fuera algo que hubiera echo miles de veces.

Al terminar se vio recompensada por muchos aplausos de la pequeña doncella que tenía el rostro radiante de felicidad pus desde hacía mucho tiempo ella no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar una canción, así que con emoción le pidió a Rei que tocará otra canción y después de eso, ella eligió otros instrumentos y para sorpresa de los soldados que se habían quedado a vigilar, Rei los supo tocar todos y cada uno sin ninguna falla, durante horas y horas toco diferentes canciones, algunas eran alegres, otras eran tristes pero todas era hermosas, después de varias horas cuando Jeanne estaba a punto de dormirse y Rei se disponía a irse Jeanne le pidió una vez más que volviera la noche siguiente y ella así lo hizo, cada noche Rei iba al barco y contaba historias fascinantes, leía libros con Jeanne, cantaba canciones o tocaba algún instrumento y poco a poco los soldados había dejado de tenerle desconfianza y ahora ya no la vigilaban ni a ella ni a Taisei de echo por petición de Jeanne, Rei había comenzado a contar sus historia en la cubierta del barco para que así los soldados pudieran escucharlas mientras hacían sus deberes o la vigilancia.

Una noche con un cielo estrellado Rei contó la historia del jorobado de Notre Dame, la contó cantando y con cada palabra captaba más la atención de los soldados que esa noche habían decidido dejar lo que estuvieran haciendo porque todos querían escuchar a Rei relatar la historia, ella cantaba la historia mientras que con sus poderes hacia que el viento produjera todos los sonidos que necesitaba, era un espectáculo realmente fascinante.

- ... Y este acertijo difícil verán resolver en Notre Dame ¿Quien monstruo y quien hombre entre ellos será?- Rei se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el barandal del barco pero sin dejar de cantar- Las campanas cantan cantan resonando en Notre Dame- alargo la mucho la última nota y mientras lo hacia fue rodeada poco a poco por un remolino de hojas hasta que desaprecio, sin embargo el eco de la última nota seguía resonando en el aire.

Lyserg se pregunto si Rei siempre planeaba sus despedidas dramáticas.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Bueno queridos lectores, decidí hacer algo nuevo así que al final de capitulo puse algo para que analicen y cada quien saque sus conclusiones, bueno lo último que dijo Rei, es un fragmento de la canción "Las Campanas de Notre Dame" y cuando dice "¿Quien monstruo y quien hombre entre ellos será?" esa es la analogia que les puse, ustedes deben decidir quien es el monstruo y quien es el hombre entre Hao y Marco; bueno eso era todo <strong>_

_**Chao Chao **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola lindas personitas, aquí estoy una vez mas con otro capitulo (si, ya se que a nadie le importa ¬¬), para este capitulo utilice prácticamente toda la canción de Kagamine Len Shin Seiki New Millenium por si quieren verla y escucharla **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14 Breve visión del pasado y una nueva meta<strong>

Era un día normal en la posada donde se estaban hospedando Yoh y sus amigos, ese día no tenían ningún combate así que Anna los había puesto a entrenar toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, entonces Naomi y Rei decidieron preparles una gran comida para que cuando terminarán de entrenar y volvieran a la posada pudieran disfrutar de una deliciosa comida casera.

Y así fue en cuanto ellos llegaron y vieron la comida servida comenzaron a devorarla con ganas hasta que Anna les ordeno que comieran bien y ellos obedecieron, después de eso ya todos estaban comiendo con tranquilidad cuando de repente Manta sacó el tema de una noticia que había leído sobre una especie que se había extinguido recientemente

- Manta eso es terrible- dijo Yoh

- que estúpidos son los humanos- dijo Rei con tono enojado

Naomi quien estaba recogiendo los platos de quienes ya habían acabado de comer se tensó de repente

- Aue estas diciendo Rei ¡Los humanos no somos estúpidos!

- ¡Claro que lo son!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre!

- Intentalo- la reto Manta

"Manta no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo" pensó Naomi

- De acuerdo, te lo demostraré- Rei rodeó la mesa y se acercó a Manta quien retrocedió asustado, sin embargo ella siguió aproximandose hasta el y cuando ya no hubo escapatoria, Rei extendió su mano derecha y con un dedo toco a Manta justo en el centro de la frente, al hacerlo los ojos de el se abrieron con sorpresa y después se desmayó.

Yoh se levantó sobresaltado, pero cuando el se disponía a preguntarle a Rei que era lo que le había hecho se percató de que ella se había desplomado junto con Manta

- ¿Que fue lo que les sucedió?- pregunto Yoh a Naomi

- Ella realmente va a mostrarle que sus palabras eran ciertas...

Mientras tanto...

Manta abrió lentamente los ojos y al hacerlo se percató de qué ya no estaba en el comedor de la posada, se levantó sobresaltado y observo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de un ascensor de cristal y que un poco alejada de el se encontraba Rei vestida de ascensorista, Manta corrió hacia las puertas del ascensor y presiono frenéticamente el botón que servía para abrir las puertas, pero estas no se abrieron

- ¡Rei!- grito asustado pero ella no contesto

Y en ese momento el ascensor comenzó a moverse, comenzó a subir

- Estaremos subiendo en este ascensor hasta que las penas se marchen, hasta llegar a la última parada

- ¿Porqué estoy subiendo?

- No es tan diferente de como has vivido tu vida- fue lo único que Rei respondió

El ascensor continuo moviéndose durante un buen rato hasta que por fin se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y Manta se dispuso a salir pero fue detenido por el brazo de Rei que lo sujetaba firmemente, ella negó con la cabeza y ante la mirada confusa de Manta miro hacia afuera del ascensor

- Mira- dijo con la mirada perdida

Manta no comprendía muy bien la situación así que decidió hacer lo mismo que Rei y observo lo que sucedía afuera del ascensor, y al verlo quedo en shock, vio a un niño de un país pobre que sujetaba entre sus manos un rifle demasiado grande para el, el niño estaba llorando y sus lágrimas empapaban la tierra bajo sus pies, y de repente de la nada aparecieron los recuerdos de aquel niño, una historia llena de dolor y sufrimiento y así como aparecieron desaparecieron repentinamente; a lo lejos se escucho un grito y el niño corrió junto con muchos otros, hubo una explosión y sus lágrimas desaparecieron en el fuego de la batalla.

Manta estaba conmocionado, jamás olvidaría el rostro de aquel niño, ese rostro era el de un hambriento, se veía claramente la añoranza de comida que aquel niño había sentido.

- Esta es la triste naturaleza humana- dijo Rei con mirada indolente

Manta dio un violento jalón a su brazo en un último intento de liberarse del agarre de Rei, ella no opuso resistencia y lo soltó, el corrió hacia las puertas abiertas pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellas, se cerraron con firmeza y comenzaron a subir

"El lugar en el que estoy sacude mi vida y sigue subiendo" ese era el pensamiento de Manta quien desesperado golpeaba las puertas de cristal sin embargo como era de esperarse estas no se abrieron

- ¿Porqué no puedo salir de aquí?

- Así es básicamente la vida de una persona- mientras decía eso Rei sonreía, Manta retrocedió sorprendido, esa no era la Rei que el conocía

El ascensor continuo subiendo hasta que de repente se detuvo de golpe y una vez más las puertas se abrieron

Esta vez Manta vio a un chico de un país rico, y al igual que la vez anterior una historia círculo ante sus ojos pero esta era diferente, más bien eran retrasos de recuerdos todos mostraban las desgracias que ocurrían en aquel país rico, la abundancia había sido malinterpretada; Manta pudo ver como llegaba el final de ese país, el final llego con el nombre de "bomba" y aquel muchacho al que Manta había visto al principio estuvo entre las primeras víctimas, Manta vio la expresión de aquel muchacho su rostro y después, justo antes de la explosión y dejando todo eso atrás las puertas se cerraron

- la abundancia es malinterpretada, y la gente camina hacia el hambre- sentenció Rei

Los ojos de Manta se llenaron de lágrimas, en ese momento lo único que el deseaba era detener aquel ascensor

- ¡Estamos acercándonos al hambre!- grito al tiempo que se aferraba con firmeza del vestido de ascensorista de Rei

Ella permaneció impasible

- ¿Porqué estas mostrándome todo este dolor?- pregunto al tiempo que un lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla- ¡Rei contéstame!

- No es diferente de como has vivido tu vida- fue lo único que se limitó a responder

Las puertas se abrieron una vez más sin embargo el ascensor seguía en movimiento

- ¿Que diablos?

- ¡Manta!

El aludido se volvió sorprendido, los sentimientos parecían haber vuelto a Rei quien lo miraba con rostro decidido

- Manta, lamento que hayas tenido que ver todo eso, y también lamentó el no haberte dicho nada, pero más tarde entenderás por que lo hice ahora tienes que confiar en mi, debes saltar

- ¡No puedo hacer eso!- las palabras de Manta estaban teñidas de miedo

- ¡Confía en mi!

Manta se volteó a ver a Rei y a la silenciosa súplica que emitían sus ojos "por favor", confiaría en ella, el incluso le confiaría su vida por que estaba seguro de que ella no planeaba dañarlo, además le había prometido una explicación, así que simplemente confiaría en ella.

El sonrió se acercó hacia las puertas abiertas y sin pensárselo dos veces salto fuera del ascensor, Rei sonrió y luego imito su acción.

Manta había esperado sentir algún tipo de dolor o presión, pero no sintió nada simplemente caía; a su alrededor pasaban imágenes como en la cinta de un película, pero iban demasiado rápido como para que el pudieran verlas con claridad o siquiera distinguirlas, de repente se percató de algo brillante que estaba justo abajo de el y antes de darse cuenta fue rodeado por ese resplandor; cuando todo dejo de brillar Manta se percató de que ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar ahora estaba rodeado de una oscuridad casi total de no ser por una brillante esfera azul que irradiaba luz y se encontraba enfrente de el, hubo un segundo brillo y cuando este desapareció Rei se encontraba frente a el sosteniendo la esfera con ambas manos

- Después de vivir en esta tierra por miles de millones de años ¿Que fue lo que la gente descubrió y aprendió?- Rei extendió los brazos y le entregó aquella esfera a Manta que justo en ese momento teniéndola tan cerca se percató de que aquella esfera azul representaba a la tierra, el extendió sus brazos y abrazo a la tierra

-Entre las sombras de la historia y las luces del tiempo ¿por qué la gente destruye y causa el miedo?- Rei hablaba con voz tranquilizadora- Coup détat, terrorismo, evolución, revolución. Con el flujo de insatisfacción y desigualdad ¿por qué la gente no se da cuenta de que no es forma de vivir y cambia el mundo?- al decir eso último "la Tierra" se ilumino y brillo mucho más- Manta la razón por la que te mostré todo esto es porque se quien es tu padre y lo influyente que es en el mundo, tu heredarás eso y con lo que te acabo de mostrar y con el poder que representara tu cargo estoy segura que harás algo para mejorar el mundo

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡No lo dudes!

Rei sonrió y después...

Manta despertó sobresaltado callendose del sillón donde lo habían puesto

- Manta ¿estas bien?- pregunto Yoh preocupado

- Si Yoh, estoy de maravilla y por cierto ¿donde esta Rei?

- Ella está ahí- Anna señalo el otro sillón de la sala donde Rei comenzaba a despertarse

Manta corrió hacia ella

- ¡Muchas gracias Rei!

Ella parpadeo sorprendida y luego sonrió

- No fue nada

Más tarde esa misma noche...

Rei y Taisei se dirigían hacia el barco de los Soldados X

- Sabes Taisei lo que sucedió hoy me ha dado una idea

- Hay no, debe ser otra de tus grandes ideitas

- De hecho si lo es

- No me esta gustando para nada esto

- Puede que no te guste pero se que aún así me ayudarás

- Bueno está bien dime tu "grandiosa idea"

Rei se acercó a la gran cabeza del lobo y le susurro el plan que tenía en mente, Taisei suspiro

- ¿Porque quieres hacer algo como eso?- preguntó

Rei se encogió de hombros

- Jeanne me agrada mucho, supongo que tiene derecho de saber sobre ellos

- Tienes razón...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Buen espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por cierto mi mejor amiga (Ann Okashi Panda) también esta escribiendo un fanfic (con mi ayuda) y si quieren pueden pasarse por ahí :)<strong>_


End file.
